


Let Light Shine Your Way

by MMB_2000



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Celestial Spirits - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 47,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMB_2000/pseuds/MMB_2000
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a 16 year old girl, has just enrolled into a new school. Fairy Tail Academy. She's new to the school and everyone welcomes her. Except one. A very dark and mysterious boy who looks as if he doesn't want anything to do with anybody. Lucy tries to talk to him but he rejects her just like he does with everyone else. Yet there's something different about her that gets this boy's attention.Natsu Dragneel, a 16 year old boy, who hasn't had the best life so far. He goes to a special school. Fairy Tail Academy. He has been going here most of his life, but doesn't have any friends. Until the new girl shows up. She is always trying to talk to him, and he just ignores her. But unlike everyone else, she isn't giving up. Natsu starts feeling something that he can't explain, but can't let it show. He hasn't really ever showed emotion, until now.Can Lucy change this boy?Will Natsu realize what it is that makes her different?But most importantly:Will they be able to save each other?Started: April 17, 2016Ended: August 15, 2016
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

POV: Lucy

I stood in front of my new school, Fairy Tail Academy! Somewhere I had always wanted to go since I was little but could never get my father to let me go here, until now anyways. Sorta. Fairy Tail Academy was a school for "special" people. The ones with magical abilities. Like me, I'm able to summon spirits who were given magical powers if they didn't have some already. My mother had the same gift, but passed the spirits she had on to me when she died. And they've been with me ever since then. I've also gotten quite a few new spirits along the way, not that I'm to proud of that. My newest spirit is Leo, but he prefers to be called Loke. He's actually went to Fairy Tail Academy, and was the one that has helped sneak me out of my old school and into Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. I smiled thinking about how much my spirits have helped me in my life. I then lost it, thinking about why they have had to help me.

"Hello!" Said a sweet voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a fairly tall girl, with long white hair, and a long pink dress on. "You must be our new recruit!"

"Yes! That's me! I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" I said shaking her hand.

"Mirajane Strauss." She introduced herself. "I'm going to be your guide to your classes today. If you would please follow me." I did as she asked, as she lead me through the empty halls. I stood shocked as we came to a large room. The room was extremely large, had tables everywhere, and also had a second floor.

"Lucy." Mirajane said, snapping me out of my trance. I looked over my shoulder at her and she grabbed my wrist, giggling at me. "Come on, you can do some sight seeing later. 

Right now we got to figure out what your classes are going to be." She pulled me up a different flight of stairs then what I saw before. Which ended up being across from the other floor. We finally made it to the top of the stairs and Mirajane lead me to a door with the school symbol on it, and knocked.

"Come in!" A male's voice called from the other side of the door. Mirajane opened the door and walked in.

"Master Makarov. I bring you Lucy Heartfilia, our new recruit." Mirajane said smiling sweetly, as she stepped out of the way so I could walk into the room.

"Why welcome, Lucy." The man known as Master Makarov, said standing. He was a very short old man, and was wearing an orange and white stripped shirt. "I'm Makarov Dreyar, the principle of this school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dreyar." I said shaking his hand.

"Oh please, 'Mr. Dreyar' is my Grandfather." Makarov said. "You can call me Master Makarov or most of the kids call me Gramps."

"Alrighty then." I said. "I just want to thank you for accepting me into Fairy Tail Academy."

"Oh well, we're always happy to bring in a new member." Master Makarov said reassuringly. "Besides we see us more as a guild then an Academy."

"A guild?" I asked. "How so?"

"Well a guild is a group of talented people. And well every single child that comes here, is talented. In their own way." Master Makarov explained. I nodded in agreeance, seeing his point. "And you are now one of them as well."

"Yeah I guess I am." I said smiling down at the ground.

"Well, shall we figure out your classes?" Master Makarov asked, as he dug into his desk. After a moment he pulled out a thin book and walked over to a small table, placing the book on the table. "Will you please place your hand on the center of the book." I nodded and set in gently on the cover. A small moment later there was a light that outlined my hand.

"What is it doing?" I asked.

"It's adding you to the school's book." Makarov said. "All the children here are in it, along with their personal information. Such as age, height, year, and some other simple things."  
"Including your classes." Mirajane said from behind me. After about a minute of my hand glowing, the light disappeared, and I removed my hand from the book. Master Makarov then opened the book to the first page and there was a picture of me, and it had all my information on it.

"Wow, now that was cool!" I said mesmerized by what had just happened. Master Makarov giggled at me and so did Mirajane.

"I remember when I got that excited when that happened." She said, giggling.

"I remember that too." Master Makarov said looking at Mirajane. He then write down some stuff on a piece of paper. "Here you are Miss Heartfilia. And welcome, to Fairy Tail Academy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mirajane lead me down the stairs and back onto the main floor.

"So this is what we call the guild hall." Mirajane said, putting her arms up as she gestured to the room.

"This place really is amazing." I said as I spun in a circle finally getting to look at the large room, noticing more details. Like how the guild hall had a bar and stage.

"Yeah it really is." Mirajane said.

"So Mirajane?" I said, looking over towards her. "Where is everyone? Are they all in class?"

"Yep." She said happily. "Oh and you don't have to call me Mirajane, you can call me Mira. That's what everyone else calls me."

"Alright." I said nodding to her.

"Now let's see." Mira said looking at the paper that contained my classes. "Well for your first class, you have Creative Writing." I let out a small gasp, in surprise. Mira must have noticed and looked up. "What is it?"

"That book really does know what it's doing, doesn't it?" I asked giggling.

"It sure does." She said as she guided me towards my new Creative Writing class.

"So does that book have a name?" I asked Mira. She nodded.

"Of course it does, it's name is Mavis." Mira said smiling.

"Mavis?" I asked.

*What a strange name for a book.*

"Uh huh. Named after Fairy Tail's creator. Mavis Vermillion." Mira answered.

"Oh. So what year are you?" I asked.

"I'm a first year, same as you." Mira said looking over at me, smiling.

"Oh well do we have any classes together?" I asked her slightly looking over her shoulder as she looked at the paper again as we were coming to a stop by a door that had a lot of sayings from books on it.

*That must be my first class.*

I thought to myself.

"Ah ha!" Mira breathed out happily. "We do have classes together. We have class three, and class five together." Mira said getting excited.

"Oh really? Well I guess that'll be nice to have a some what friendly face." I said smiling.

"Yeah that's always a good way to start out your first day, huh?" Mira said smiling as well. "You know, if you would like I could introduce you to some of my friends."

"Really?" I asked her in surprise. Mira nodded while smiling.

"Of course." She said.

*This day might not be as bad as I thought it would be.*


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Lucy

"Hey guys!" Mira said as she lead me through the guild hall, and over to some people that were sitting at a table. There was three girls, two bluenettes and a red haired girl, and two boys, both black haired but one was long while the other was short and looked like it had some blue tinted in it.

"Hey Mira!" They all said at once.

"I would like to introduce you guys to Lucy Heartfilia. She's new to Fairy Tail." Mira spoke again, gesturing to me. "So please don't try to corrupt her."

"We should be telling you the same thing Mira." Said the red haired girl.

"Heartfilia?" Said the boy with long black hair, and had a lot of piercings. "You mean like Jude Heartfilia?"

"Y-yeah, that's my dad." I said a little nervous. Not knowing if anyone here was a fan of my father, since there is very little to no people that do.

"I hear that your dad is a real piece of shit, especially when it comes to money. Cause at one point didn't he shut down like five companies just to be able to sell the same thing that they sold for a higher price?" Said another boy with black hair, only that his hair was short.

"You know, you might want to check your face, cause I think I just found your nose in my business." I said.

*Wait. . . did I just say that to someone that I just met? Oh my Mavis I did! Well, there went my first impression.*

Everyone at the table sat there, staring at me in shock. I would have too. Then all of a sudden they all started laughing really hard. Expect the boy that I put in place. He was still in shock.

"Finally!" The boy with the long hair said after catching his breath. "Someone who can keep up with this asshole!" He then slapped the boy with short hair's back. At the moment of impact the boy snapped out of his shock and smiled an evil smile at me.

"Yeah." He said. "I bet this year is going to be fun."

"Well looks like you two are getting along already and you don't even know each other yet." Mira said. "Well Lucy this is Gray Fullbuster." She pointed to the boy with short black hair.

*He kind of seems like an asshole, but maybe he might not be that bad. And like he said, this year could really be fun. Especially if it's going to be like it just was a second ago.*

"Juvia Lockser." Mira pointed to a girl with long blue hair.

*Wow, she's really pretty. But she kind of looks like she wants to murder me.*

"Gajeel Redfox." Pointing to the boy with long black hair.

*He looks a little scary, but at the same time nice.*

"Levy McGarden." Mira pointed to a petite girl, with light blue shoulder length hair.

*Oh my god, look how short and cute she is! It's adorable!*

"And then this, is Erza Scarlet." She said pointing to the red head.

*Wow, she looks like one of those people that would kill you over the smallest thing.*

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said smiling at them.

"It's good to meet you too, Lucy." Said the girl named Levy. "Would like to sit with us?"

"That would be pretty cool, if that's alright?" I said.

"Of course, grab a seat." Erza said. I then pulled out one of the chairs and sat down in between Erza and Mira.

"Juvia would like to know what Lucy's classes are." Juvia said. I nodded and pulled the folded piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it.

"First class: Creative Writing." I said.

"Oh you have that with me!" Levy said, excited.

"Second class: Weapon and Magic defense." I said a bit confused.

"Oh you have that with me and Gray." Erza said.

"Third class: Cooking." I said. I waited a moment to see if I had that with anyone, but instead of anyone saying anything, they all snickered. Except Gajeel, and then he sighed.

"Me." He said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"And me." Mira said.

"And Juvia." Juvia said.

"Sweet! Uhh . . . fourth class: Reading." I continued.

"Me!" Said Levy, Gajeel, and Erza.

"Fifth class: Study hall." I said.

"Me!" Everyone at the table said. Except Juvia, she said her name.

"And then last class: Astronomy!" I said getting extremely excited. Mira hadn't yet lead me to all of my classes for the day and was showing me around instead. And I didn't know that I was going to have Astronomy.

"Astronomy?" Erza asked. I nodded.

"Juvia thinks that's strange." Juvia said.

"Why is it strange?" I asked.

"Because we don't have an Astronomy class." Gajeel said.

"Huh?" I hummed.

"This is true." Said an older voice from behind me. I turned to see Master Makarov standing there. "Lucy, you do have an Astronomy class, but you would be the only one in that class."

"So at this moment there is no such thing as an Astronomy class here in Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Exactly. However we don't have a teacher to teach you about Astronomy." Master said. "But I'm sure we can figure out something."

"Couldn't you just change my class?" I asked. But Master Makarov shook his head no.

"We can not change the classes that someone was given from the book of Mavis." He said. "If your classes are to change that would have to be natural, and the book would change the classes by itself."

"What if I brought my own teacher?" I asked.

"What, are you going to ask daddy to pay for your teacher?" Gray teased.

"Nope, I'm going to ask these guys." I said holding up a small pouch.

"What are those?" Erza asked.

"These are Celestial Spirits." I said, happily.

"Celestial Spirits?" Levy asked. "Wait are you a Celestial Spirit mage?"

"Yep." I said nodding.

"That's so cool!" Levy said.

"Aren't Celestial Spirit mages rare?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, there's not very many mages like me left anymore." I said. "All because they don't want to accept the responsibility of being a Celestial Mage. I can't blame them that much though."

"Why is that?" Gray asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said honestly.

"Well Lucy I can understand why you don't want to talk about it." Master Makarov said. I looked at him.

"You know why?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I do." He said. I looked at him a bit sad. "It's okay, as long as you are a Celestial Mage and do your work like you are supposed to, everything will be okay."

"And I do." I said. "I've always done what my mother taught me to do, when it came to that."

"Good girl." Master said, smiling and nodding to me. "Well Lucy, I think that it is a good idea that your Spirits become your teacher. They probably know the stars better than anyone else." I nodded.

"Okay Master." I said. "You know, you guys probably know one of them."

"Really?" asked Gajeel.

"Who?" Levy asked. I smirked and pulled out his key.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" I said.

"Leo?" I heard multiple people say in shock from all over the room.

"Hey guys, been a long time." Loke said standing there looking sharp as ever, in his suit.

"Loke!" Everyone shouted in the guild hall and practically dog piled onto him, the table, and almost on me as well. All of a sudden there was a large flash of light and everyone was shot backwards, which caused my chair to fall over backwards.

"Don't touch the suit." Loke whispered, only loud enough that I was probably the only that could have heard it. I laughed, and he looked over at me. He smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up off the ground.

"Loke where have you been for the last two years?" Gajeel asked.

"I've been with Lucy the whole time." Loke said straight forwards and after a moment to think about I realized that it kinda sounded wrong, and I sweat dropped.

"Wait you two are dating?" Mira asked. She seemed to have sparkles formed in her eyes as she got excited.

"W-what! N-n-no! We're not dating!" I yelled and everyone started laughing at me. Probably because my face was matching Erza's hair.

"Well . . . . it doesn't have to be like that you know Lucy." Loke said, speaking quietly into my ear, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I tensed up and kicked him away from me and I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked out of the school to get some fresh air.

*It's okay. I'm okay. He's not going to hurt me. It won't end up like that.*

"Hey." I heard a voice and I turned around. It was Loke. "Sorry. I was just trying to be funny."

"I know." I said while nodding. "I just didn't like the feeling it gave me." Loke nodded.

"I'm sorry. Can I give you a hug?" He asked me. I nodded smiling at him. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, until tomorrow. Or tonight. Or whenever it happens again." I said as I started to hyperventilate.

"Hey you're okay." Loke said as he hugged me tighter. "You're going to be alright." We stayed like that for about a minute until I calmed down, and Loke started to head back to the Celestial Spirit world.

"I wish you were right." I said before he disappeared completely.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Lucy

Today was the day that I was going to be going to all my classes for the first time. And I was so excited, but at the same time a bit nervous. Yesterday Mira introduced me to almost everyone in the Academy, so I shouldn't be this nervous. Yet I am.

"Lucy!" Some called from behind me.

"Oh hi Levy!" I said as she caught up to me.

"Hey, so are you ready for your first day in your classes?" She asked me, as we walked to our Creative Writing class.

"Yeah. Although I feel nervous." I told her honestly.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "Well I promise you'll be okay. You've got classes with me, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Erza. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Levy." I said and gave her a smile as we walked into our class.

"Hey Jason!" Levy called to a blonde that was halfway across the room. He turned to see who was calling him, and smiled. He was a tall man with blonde hair that stood up into one spike.

"Oh hey Levy." He called back as he started walking over to us.

"Jason this is Lucy, Lucy this is Jason. Jason's our Creative Writing Teacher." Levy said introducing us. "Jason, Lucy is new our new student."

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason said. "It's been awhile since our last student! This could be fun! New brains are always fun to play with!"

"What?" I asked, not knowing whether I wanted to run away or not. Levy started laughing at me.

"What he means, is that he can't wait to see what kind of writing ideas you got stored up here." Levy said as she tapped my forehead.

"Well I can't wait to see what I've got hiding either." I told Jason and he laughed.

"I'm sure we'll all have lots of fun this year, Lucy." Jason said, as he started to walk away but stopped. "Oh, and welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Thank you." I said back. I turned to Levy. "Well he's interesting."

"Yeah most people here are." Levy said. "Jason is actually a writer for Sorcerer's Weekly, and he started working here a just last year."

"Sorcerer's Weekly?" I asked. Levy nodded. "He works for Sorcerer's Weekly?"

"Yeah." Levy said smiling.

"I Love Sorcerer's Weekly!" I said. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah and he's pretty cool too." Levy said nodding. "This class is pretty fun as well. Sometimes, when something big happens, he'll take us to go interview people. And when we get back we can write an article and whatever one Jason thinks is best he'll put it in Sorcerer's Weekly."

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"Yeah, and if you come up with a lot of good articles throughout the next few years, Jason will help you get a job in Sorcerer's Weekly, no matter how many kids. If that's what they want to do anyway." Levy said as we walked over to a desk and sat next to each other.

"Wow. I think Fairy Tail Academy is going to get me farther into a good career, than my old school." I said more to myself then to Levy.

"Really? What Academy did you go to before Fairy Tail?" Levy asked as she pulled out her note book and a pencil.

"Oh, I didn't go to an Academy before. Before Fairy Tail I just went to a regular High School." I said scratching the back of my head.

"What?" Levy asked. "Why didn't you go to an Academy? Every Academy in Foire is for people like us."

"Ever since my mom died, my dad doesn't want me doing anything that has to do with magic." I said looking at the desk.

"So you were able to change your dad's mind just recently?" Levy asked, still a little confused. I looked at her with a nervous smile on my face.

"No." I said.

"Wait, so your dad has no idea that your going to Fairy Tail Academy?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Loke." Was the only thing I said.

"Oh dear Mavis." She said slapping her hand to her forehead. I giggled at her.

"What are you going to do when he finds out?" She asked me. A shiver went up my spine, and I got extremely nervous.

"Nothing, I'm not going to anything. Because he's not going to find out." I said almost yelling as I hugged myself.

*At least I hope he doesn't*

"Okay, okay." Levy said. "But if he does, what are you going to do?" She asked looking at me a little scared by my reaction to this conversation. Before I could say a word the bell rang and Jason stood up from his desk.

"Alrighty class, please take a seat and we'll get started." Jason said, and everyone did as they were asked. "But before we do, we have a new student." He sat on the front of his desk. "I'm sure most of you met her yesterday, when she got the run down of the school, but Lucy would you please stand up and introduce yourself. Just tell us your name, age, magic, and something about yourself."

"Okay." I said standing up. "My names Lucy Heartfilia, I'm sixteen, I'm a Celestial Mage, and I love reading."

"Celestial Mage?" Jason asked and I nodded. "I may not posses any type of magic, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about magic's."

"You know about Celestial Magic?" I asked.

"Just enough to know the burden that you carry." Jason said leaning back on his hands.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so let inform you about Celestial Mages. The Spirits that we collect are nowhere near a burden. Infact it is a true gift." I told Jason, getting a little pissed off. Jason just smiled, and laughed under his breath.

"You are one of the good ones." He said. "Take a seat." I did as he told me. Realizing that he was just testing me.

"Lucy." Levy said. " I can't believe you just did that."

"Did what?" I asked her.

"You stood up to Jason." Levy said.

"Yeah, nobody says something like that about my family." I told her. At first her expression was shock, but then it soften, and she smiled.

"I see." She said.

"Excuse me ladies can I begin class yet?" Jason asked.

"I don't know can you?" I asked him back.

*Oh my Mavis! I just back talked again! To a fucking teacher! What is with me and not being able to control my mouth?*

Jason smiled at me.

"You're very strange for a girl. Your not afraid to start a fight. And you stood up to me. . . . . . . . . I like you!" Jason said and then began to write on the board. I was in shock that he said that, while Levy was trying not to laugh at my face.

*I might actually be able to get through this year with out anything bad happening. At least any worse then it already is.*


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Lucy

The bell rang and I pack up my stuff and started to head towards the door with Levy.

"Oh wait Lucy!" I heard Jason call after me, so I turned around.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"So every week I give out a writing prompt for homework and the kids got to have it finished by the end of the week. Since your new I'll let you get away with this week." He told me.

"Alright." I said, and started to turn away. 

"However." He said stopping me from leaving. "At the beginning of the year I gave out a couple of prompts to everyone to write a story or book, and it's due by the end of the year."

"Oh really?" I asked, and Jason nodded.

"Yep. And at the end of the year, before everyone goes on Summer Break, I'll announce the top five stories I thought was the best, and if those five want, I will give them to a few friends of mine that are publishers. And then if they like it, there's a chance that might publish it to all of Fiore."

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"Yeah, so here's those prompts." Jason said handing my a sheet of paper, with multiple Prompts on it front and back. "And have a good rest of the day. And good luck in your next classes." 

"Thank you. And I will, you do the same!" I yelled as I ran out the door meet back up with Levy. And she was talking to Gray and Erza.

"Hey Lucy, you ready to get your ass kicked?" Gray asked me as I walked up to them.

"What?" I said as I sweat dropped. Erza and Levy both smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oww!" Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was just kidding, sorta."

"Well come on Lucy, the bells about to ring." Erza said ignoring Gray and we all went our separate ways. Me and Erza walking down the hallway, with Gray behind us recovering from his slaps. And Levy walked the opposite direction towards her second class.

"So whats this class going to be like?" I asked Erza as Gray caught up to us.

"You'll see." Gray said smirking and so did Erza.

"What does that mean?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"It means you'll see." Erza said, smiling.

*Oh boy.*

We walked into a large room that resembled an extremely large gym, but had a large ring in the middle and multiple smaller rings surrounding it. Then there was mats, punching bags, dummies and tons of other stuff around the smaller rings. My guess was to train.

"Hey, yo! Gildarts!" Gray called. To a handsome man with somewhat long brown hair, and a nice beard.

"Hey Gray!" He yelled back and walked towards Gray with open arms. Then Gray was in arm's reach Gildarts wrapped an arm around Gray's neck and started rubbing his knuckles in Gray hair.

"You sly bastard." Gray said after he escaped, Gildarts grasp. I laughed at their childness and the guy named Gildarts, looked over at me.

"And who is this?" Gildarts asked.

"Gildarts this is Lucy, she's new to Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Gildarts." Gildarts said, sticking his hand out for me to shake it. I took a hold of his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. 

"Gildarts here is the Weapon and Magic Defense Teacher." Gray said pointing to Gildarts. 

"Lucy, may I ask you a question?" Gildarts asked me.

"You just did." I said. 

*Dear Mavis, someone hit me with a rock.*

For a moment Gildarts looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Looks like we have a feisty one here." Gildarts said, laughing. "Anyways, what type of magic do you possess?"

"I'm a Celestial Mage." I replied. Gildarts looked at me with astonishment. 

"Celestial Mage?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I feel sorry for you." 

"Don't be." I said. "I know for sure that I'm not sorry for the Spirits that I have collected."

"You don't feel bad at all?" Gildarts asked.

"Well of course I feel bad. I feel bad that my Spirits have had to go through what they did." I responded to him. Gildarts did nothing but smile.

"It nice to know that you're one of the few good ones." He said. "At least out of those Celestial Mages that are left." I nodded.

*Does every teacher know about the Celestial Mages? I'm not to surprised if they do, it wasn't that long ago that it happened.*

"So, you ready for your first fight?" Gildarts asked me.

"What?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You guys didn't tell her anything about this class, did you?" Gildarts asked Gray and Erza. They just smirked, laughed silently to themselves and walked away. "Well Lucy, in this class we train, enhance our magic and fighting ability, so everyone fights each other at least once a day."

"Fights each other?" I asked.

"Yep in fact, Gray! Erza! Get in the ring!" Gildarts said, smirking to himself. "Show the new girl what you got." I looked over at Gray to see him cowering in the corner.

*Gray looked like he'd rather die in that corner then fight Erza.*

They both walked into the ring facing each other.

"And ready?" Gildarts called. "Set?" Erza and Gray got into their fighting stances. "Fight!" Then they both started their match.

"Ice make: Cannon!" Gray yelled, and a giant cannon made of ice appeared over Grays shoulder.

"Requip: Flame Empress Armor!" Erza yelled back, and her outfit changed to a red a swimsuit looking armor.

*So Erza can Requip Armor, and Gray has Ice Make Magic.*

Gray shot a ball of ice at Erza and she quickly swing her sword at it many times, it cut in multiple places and it exploded into snow. And as the block of ice exploded, Erza emerged from the explosion swinging her sword downwards at Gray, yelling a battle cry.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray yelled and held it both hands, one hand on the blade the other holding the hilt, as Erza's blade met his.

"You're reflexes have improved since last time Gray." Erza complimented him, as she swung her leg up and kicked Gray in the stomach, causing him to fall into his back.

"Not to bad yourself." Gray said as he took Erza's hand, and she helped him up.

"Isn't he out?" I asked Gildarts.

"Nope, someones got to be kicked out of the ring for the match to be over." Gildarts explained.

"What are the rules for these matches?" I asked him.

"Don't break anything, from bones to equipment. No stabbing. And don't kill each other." Gildarts said as Gray got thrown in the air, like a rag doll.

"That's it?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said smiling. "Let me ask you this Lucy." I looked at Gildarts. "Do you have any experience in fighting?"

"Umm. . . . no." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Thought so." Gildarts said. Then all of a sudden Gray got thrown out of the ring, and went face first into the wall. "And our winner is Erza!"

*Wow that was fast*

"Alright Lucy and. . . . . . . Cana, in the ring!" Gildarts said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Wait what?" I yelled.

"Don't worry." Said a voice, and I looked to see where it came from. I looked over to see a tall girl with long brown hair, And was wearing maroon jeans, and a blue bikini top. "I'll go easy on you, since this is your first time." 

"Lucy this is my daughter, Cana." Gildarts said introducing me to her. "Cana this is Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand.

"Same here." She said. "And you know what since this is your first fight, you can bring a weapon into the ring." 

"Really?" I asked, and Cana nodded. 

"The weapons are over there Lucy, choose wisely." Gildarts said and I walked over to where he pointed. I looked at all the racks that held swords, axes, and many other types of weapons, but nothing seemed to look like something I could use. That would fit me.

*What the hell am I going to use?*

Then out of the corner of my eye I see a black whip with a heart tip hanging on the wall. I walk over and grabbed ahold of it. 

"A whip?" Erza asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to choose something else?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said as I walked towards the ring.

"You ready to get your ass whooped kid?" Cana asked me. 

"In your dreams." I tolded her as I stood across from her.

"Ready?" Gildarts asked. "Set." Cana spread cards out in her hand as she got in a stance, and I cracked my whip while getting into a stance as well. "Fight!" And as soon as Gildarts have the signal, Cana launched cards at my head. Luckily I ducked in time.

"Thought you said you were going to go easy?" I said.

"Oops." Cana said, shrugging, and then she threw more cards at me. But this time I was prepared.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" I yelled. Taurus appeared in front of me. And swung his axe at the cards splitting them in half.

"Moo! I'm so mooved by miss Lucy's sexy body!" Taurus yelled.

*Why does he have to be a pervert? Just . . . , , why?*

"Hey, this is cheating! No two against one!" Cana complained while an angry mark appeared on her forehead.

"Oh don't worry Cana, we'll go easy on you." I said sarcastically. Cana put her hands on her hips.

"Well look at you being a little smartass." She said.

"Come on ladies, we don't have time for chitchat!" Gildarts yelled to us.

*Alright I can do this.*

"Taurus go back." I said.

"Are you sure miss Lucy?" He asked. I nodded, and he he started to go back to the Celestial Spirit world. "See you and your sexy body later."

"Oh dear Mavis." I said. Then Cana pulled out a card that had multiple colors on it.

"Weapon card: Grenade!" Cana yelled. (Sorry if you don't like how I'm going to have her do spells, if you don't like it . . . . screw you.) She chucked the card my way, and as soon as it hit the ground, it exploded, and I flew backwards. I whipped my arm forward, and the whip attached to the ropes on the other side of the ring, right passed Cana, and she turned around to see where the whip landed.

*Please work.*

And I pulled with all my might on the whip. I launched at Cana and thrusted my foot towards her, and as she turned around she saw what I was doing. My foot met her chest and she went flying backwards, out of the ring.

"Holy crap, I did it." I whispered to myself. Then all of a sudden everyone erupted into cheers. I got out of the ring and walked over to Cana who was trying to get up from have the wind knocked out of her. I put my hand out to her, offering her help. She smiled and took my hand. Then I pulled her up to her feet.

"Not bad kid." Cana said. She patted my shoulder as she walked passed me. "Not bad at all."

"Lucy! That was awesome!" Gray and Erza shouted as they came running up to me, almost tackling me.

"You did really good for your first fight." Gray said.

"But do know, it won't be so easy later on." Erza said.

"I know, I can't wait." I said.

"Alright, class is almost over. Go ahead and leave already you punks!" Gildarts yelled to us, and I giggled a little.

*This class is pretty fun.*

I started to walk towards the exit while talking to Erza and Gray, and I wasn't paying attention so I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying-!" I said looking ahead of me, only to see a boy with salmon hair, glare at me. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that only had one sleeve on the left and his right arm was showing. But that wasn't what stood out. What did stand out was that he had horns, a pair of red wings, and red scales covered most of his body. "-attention."

*He looks like a dragon!*

"I'm sorry." I said, giving him a smile. "I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" He then just stared at me with wide onyx eyes, not moving a muscle. He looked shocked that I was talking to him.

"Umm, Lucy come on we have to get you to your class." Erza said, grabbing a hold of my arm, and started to drag me to our cooking class. Which was in the kitchen. We met up with Gajeel and Juvia in the hallway. "Gajeel, Juvia, come on." Erza said before he could say a word.

"Juvia wants to know if something bad happened." Juvia said as she and Gajeel ran to catch up with us.

"Yeah did something happen?" Gajeel asked as we all slowed down as we came to a corner. 

"I'll tell you in a minute." She said. As soon as we turned the corner Erza turned around to face Gajeel. "Lucy ran into Natsu. Literally." She whispered.

"What?" Gajeel and Juvia almost yelled. As they continued to talk about the boy I ran into I looked around the corner to see the boy was still there, looking at the corner that I was standing next to. I gave him a smile.

"I don't know, We can talk about it at lunch." Erza said and then walked away off to her next class.

"Lucy." Juvia called. I then looked over at her and she was motioning me to follow her and Gajeel. Before I continued to walk to class I looked back to look at the boy again, but he was gone. "Lucy!"

"I'm coming." I said, giggling. I then started to get lost in my thoughts.

*So his name is Natsu? What a nice name.*


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Lucy

I sat there at a stool as Yajima, my cooking teacher, was walking us through how to make a cake. I wasn't paying much attention though. I wanted to know more that boy named Natsu.

*He looked like a dragon, he has horns, and wings. He even had scales on most of his body. But what kind of magic does he possess if he looks like that? Could he possibly be a dragon slayer? There are lots of different types of dragons, but what type is he?*

"Miss Heartfilia, will you please pay attention?" Yakima asked. He was a short old man and had a mustache. He was wearing a chef's jacket and hat.

"Right, sorry." I apologized. Yajima then went back to going through but I still could pay attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira looking at me. And then they started talking, then they both shrugged. I pushed them to the side and got lost in my thoughts again. I wanted to know more about this boy.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Yajima yelled.

"Sorry!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timeskip to Lunch

POV: Lucy

I walked over to the table with my lunch bag in hand. I was following Levy while she was going on and on about her ideas for the story that's due at the end of the year. And I just laughed.

"What's so funny Lucy?" She asked.

"It's just that you have so many ideas, while I can't think of anything at all." I said.

"Oh don't worry, you have almost half the school year to think of something." She said as we got to the table and sat down with Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Then after that it was quiet while everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you seriously talk back to Gildarts in Weapons and Magic Defence Class today?" Gajeel asked.

"You talked back to him too?" Levy asked.

"Him too?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah she talked back to Jason this morning." Levy said.

"Erza said that she talked back to Gildarts as well. And that he didn't even give a shit." Gajeel said as he started to laugh.

"That's not the only thing she did in Weapon and Magic Defence Class today." Erza said.

"Yeah first she kicked Cana's ass!" Gray said.

"And then she ran into Natsu." Erza said quietly. "Literally."

"What!" Levy, Juvia, and Mira asked at the same time. Gajeel didn't since got told earlier.

"Yeah we were talking as we made our way to the door to leave, and then she bumped into him." Gray said.

"Did he do anything?" Mira asked as she started to look all over my body. She went to go lift my shirt up in the back, and I tensed up, then smacked her hand away.

*They can't know.*

"No he didn't do anything, why would he?" I asked.

"Because Natsu Dragneel, is a monster." Erza said extremely quiet that I almost didn't hear it.

"How?" I asked completely confused.

"It's said in a prophesy that he he will be the beginning of the end, he's going to kill everyone." Gray said.

"What?" I asked. "That doesn't make any sense, how would he be here in Fairy Tail if that was true?"

"I don't know but it's true. It has to be, it pretty much had every detail of him in it. Who else would it be?" Levy asked.

"A misunderstanding?" I suggested. "What did it say exactly?"

"Well it said that a boy that looked of a Dragon would help start troubles of the end." Levy said.

"Is it possible that its not him?" I asked.

"Juvia doesn't think so Lucy." Juvia said. "It's not everyday that someone is born like Natsu."

"How do you guys even know if the prophecy's true? It's been done before were prophesies have given false information, or they were wrong all together." After that it went quiet and then they continued onto a different conversation. Then all of a sudden I felt a pair of eyes on me, and it wasn't the people I was sitting with. I looked around the room and when I looked over behind me on my right, the feeling went away right before my eyes landed on a boy in the corner, with a pair of wings.

*That's Natsu.*

"I'll be right back." I said, and got up.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Levy asked me, but I didn't say anything and keep walking in Natsu's direction. When they saw where I was going they started calling my name quietly, and for me to come back. But I didn't. I kept walking. And when I was standing next to Natsu, he turned his head just enough for him to look at me, but I couldn't see his eyes.

"Hi, you must be Natsu. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier like that. Are you okay?" I asked him. But he didn't say anything. "Umm, can I sit down?" He still didn't say anything but he looked away from me.

*What is with this guy?*

I didn't wait till he answered me and I sat down across from him. This time he looked at me in the eye. He looked confused and something else that I didn't quite understand. Then after staring at me after awhile, he looked down at his hands that were resting on the table.

*Why won't he talk?*

After the longest time of silence, the bell rang signaling that Lunch was over. I went to go get up, but then all of a sudden Natsu zoomed passed me and started walking towards his next class. I sighed, and met back up with Erza, Levy, and Gajeel.

"Lucy, what were you thinking?" Erza yelled, looking like she was ready to break something. Preferably not me. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't." I said calmly.

"What?" Erza asked.

"But I didn't. I'm fine. See?" I said and turned in a circle for her. "Not hurt." Erza looked at me surprised by my reaction, but nodded and we started walking to our Reading Class. And when we got there in the back corner near the window was Natsu himself. I smiled and walked back towards where he was.

"Okay, now I'm going to kill her." I heard Erza say but ignored her.

"Hey." I said. Natsu looked at me and looked a bit shocked that we had another class together. "Can I sit here?" He sighed and looked back out the window, so I took that as a yes and sat down. And class started. When class was over he got up and walked out.

"Do you want to die?" Gajeel asked me.

"Maybe." I said.

"Why are you trying to get close to him?" Levy asked.

"Because yes, I do believe in fate and destiny. But I sure as hell don't believe in this prophecy bullshit." I said. At first they were all surprised, but then they smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." Was all they said. But they were still smiling. Then we all walked to the Library, and met up with Juvia, Gray, and Mira. But before I could sit down I saw something go by the window and I looked to see that it was Natsu. And he was flying. I walked over towards the window and opened it. And there he was soaring. Then all of a sudden he shot up towards the clouds, but just before he reached them he stopped and pulled his wings in, letting gravity take over.

*I could never do something like that.*

I watched as he fell. Even though there was a huge distance between us, I could tell there was a smile on his face. And just before he hit the ground he spread his wings out wide and glided across the ground and flew up the side of the building. And when he stopped at the top. He looked my way, and I gave him a smile. He seemed to have just been staring at me, but then he started flying acting like I wasn't there.

*I wonder if doing that makes him feel free. I wonder how that feels. To be free. I guess I'll never know.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Mira

Lucy sat at the window and watched as Natsu flew around outside. I smiled as I watched her curious little head follow him like a cat watching a lasser.

"We need to get her stay away from him." Erza said. She was about to call for Lucy to get away from the window, but I shoved my hand infront of her mouth before she could say anything.

"What the hell Mira?" Gray asked.

"I think we should wait it out." I said.

"What!" They all yelled and then the Librarian, shhed us.

"Sorry." We all whispered.

"Juvia doesn't understand why we should wait it out?" Juvia asked.

"I mean that we should wait and see how things go between the two." I said.

"Oh dear Mavis." Levy said.

"What shrimp?" Gajeel asked her.

"The matchmaking devil is coming out." She said slamming her forehead onto the table. Then everyone groaned, realizing she was right.

"Hell yeah it is." I yelled.

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Lucy

I walked towards the guild hall which is where Master Makarov said that I could do my Astronomy class, for a while. After I got there I sat down and pulled out one of my keys.

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" I said.

"Why good evening miss Lucy, what can I do for you today?" Crux asked me, after the cloud of smoke disappeared, and I saw him sitting across from me.

"Well I'm sure you already know that I switched schools and is now going to Fairy Tail Academy." I said.

"I do indeed. Do you need help on homework of some kind?" He asked.

"Actually homework isn't what I need help with, I was wondering if you and all of my other spirits would be willing to be my Astronomy teachers? And if you guys would also be my trainers for Weapon and Magic Defense Class." I asked him. At first Crux seemed shocked that I was asking him and the rest of my spirits for this kind of help.

*Crap is he going to deny me? What will I do then?*

Then Crux smiled and laughed to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around." Was all that Crux said and standing there was every single one of my spirits.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to teach you." Was all that Loke said.

"You guys mean you'll do it?" I asked.

"Of course we will." Mini, one of the Gemini twins, said.

"We would do almost anything for you." Gemi, the other twin, said.

"Speek for yourself, I'm only doing this because Scopio asked me to." Aquarius said.

"Thank you all so much." I said.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will always be here for you." Loke said.

"And we'll do anything to protect you, princess." Virgo said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timeskip: After the last bell

"Bye guys!" I yelled to Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Mira as I walked away from the front gate, and started heading home. It was such a nice day out that I decided to take my time walking home. Especially since Fairy Tail got out sooner than my old school, so I didn't have to be in a hurry to get home like usual. I was walking through the market and I started looking at all the different stands that were out today. One had a bunch of Jewelry out and I was looking at all the beautiful necklaces, when I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched again.

*Why do I keep getting this feeling? This is the second time today!*

I looked around and didn't see anybody looking at me, but I still felt someone's eyes on me. Then I looked up on the roofs and when I was about to look at the roof that was on the other side of the street. It disappeared.

"Miss, can I help you?" Asked the old woman, who was running the stand, asked.

"Oh, no I'm just looking right now." I told her.

"Well, do you see anything you like?" She asked.

"Their all so beautiful. There's no way I could pick just one." I said. The old woman looked at the table for a moment, and then back at me. The repeated the process.

"You know, I don't see a necklace on my table that I think would fit a pretty face like yours good enough." The elderly woman said. And then tapped her lips while thinking. "But. . . . "

"But?" I asked, giggling. She smiled.

"But I have a necklace that I had just finished making, and I think it would be perfect." She told me. "Wait right here." She then walked over to a wagon that was behind the stand and got into the back of it, and started to search through it. I then got the feeling someone was watching me again.

*What the hell is with this feeling? Am I really that paranoid?*

Then I quickly turned around to look at the roof across the street again, but no one was there. And the feeling vanished again.

"Here it is!" The old said startling me. And in her hands there was a dark blue velvet box. And when she opened it there was a gold chain, that was gently holding onto a beautiful blue blueheart shaped jewel, that had gold surrounding it, and had a total of twelve small diamonds surrounding it as well. (Necklace above.)

"It's beautiful." I complimented her, in amazement.

"Of course it is!" She yelled at me, in delight. "This jewel right here is said to be the heart of the Celestial Spirit Queen herself. You know how sacred things like this can be." The old lady whispered to me.

"Celestial Spirit Queen?" I asked getting nervous.

*She knows I'm a Celestial Mage.*

The old lady nodded.

"Don't worry sweet heart, I know a good Mage when I see one." She told me, and those words helped calm me down a bit. "Anyway, I think you should have this, it's said that with this stone it can give the reincarnation of the Celestial Spirit Queen much power."

"Wait, you think I'm the Celestial Spirit Queen's reincarnation?" I asked.

"Well of course I do, there aren't very many Celestial Mages out there anymore. Especially good Celestial Mages." The old woman said, and she held the necklace out to me more.

"Oh, no. I can't take this." I said shaking my hands.

"Well how about this, I make you a deal?" She suggested.

"A deal?" I asked wondering what she was talking about.

"Yep. You try this on and if it react to you, you can have it." She said, as she started to take it out of the box.

"Umm." I said thinking about it for a second. But before I could say anything else, the old woman spun me around and started putting the necklace on. "Oh, umm. I don't think it's going to work. There's no way that I could be that Celestial Spirit Queens reincarnation."

"Well there's not very many celestial Mages left in the world." The old woman said as she connected the necklace. "In fact you might be the last good one." She said a little sad. "And I would rather this necklace go to you then a Celestial Mage that's just going to abuse the power that this necklace can give them.

*She's right. Even though I shouldn't take this necklace, it would probably be safer with me. Because I could protect it easier then this woman could. But then again if it's not meant for me, I don't want to take it away from the one who is supposed to have it.*

"There we go, come on turn around and let me see." The woman said excitedly. When I turned around her face went from excited to shocked in a split second.

"What, does it look bad?" I asked. The woman shook her head no.

"No, it looks perfect on you." She said and then started to get a little sad.

"What is it now?" I asked her, turning my head to the side a little.

"The jewel." She said. "It's not reacting." I looked down at the necklace to see that the blue Jewel wasn't doing anything at all except looking pretty.

"Well, it just wasn't meant to be." I said as I took it off and carefully placed it back in the box.

"No." The woman said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"No, it is meant to be." She said, realizing something that just made me more confused. "Are you going through something traumatic in your life right now?" Her question startled me quite a bit to where I flinched.

"Y-yeah." I answered.

"Well that might be why." She said. "In order for the Celestial Spirit Queens reincarnation to fully be completed you must overcome the most traumatic event in your life."

"Umm. Or maybe, I'm just not the one." I said as I started to back away from the stand.

"No, I know that it's you. Here." She said as she held out the box with the necklace in it. I shook my head no. "But dear you must take it, if you don't you might never see it again!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelled as I took off running down the street away from the woman, and her beautiful stand. I didn't stop until I saw the Heartfilia entrance. And when I got inside I took a deep breath.

"Miss Lucy!" Spetto called cheerfully, as she stopped dusting and ran up to me. "How was your first day in your classes at Fairy Tail." The short, middle aged, woman asked in a loud whisper.

"Shhh." I shushed Spetto, playfully, while smiling. "It was good Spetto."

"Well that's good." Spetto said as she continued to dust. "Anything interesting happen?" She asked.

"Well, I got a writing prompt in Writing class that's due at the end of the year." I whispered not to loud so my father didn't hear anything.

"Um-hm." Spetto hummed.

"I kicked a girls ass in Weapon and Magic Defence Class." I whispered again.

"Language." Spetto hissed playfully. We both giggled.

"And then . . . . . " I said dragging out the ending.

"Then?" Spetto asked.

"Then, I met a boy." I whispered extremely quietly.

"Oh well thats nice." Spetto said as she continued to dust. Then all of a sudden she froze as what I said seeped into her brain. She slowly turned to look at me, still holding the feather duster in the air. "A boy?" She repeated to herself.

"Yeah." I said.

"A boy." She repeated again. And I nodded. "Oh my goodness!" Spetto cheered, while jumping up and down and clapping. We both started laughing but then we stopped.

"Lucy!" A loud voice boomed through the entire mansion. And my heart stopped.

"Spetto." I cried out in a whisper. She quickly hugged me tight, and then started to push me towards the stairs to go up to my fathers office.

"Go child." Spetto said. "Remember the faster you hurry the quicker it will be."

"I wish it was that easy." I whispered as I started to walk up the stairs.

"I do too." I heard her whisper, more to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

POV: Lucy

I was so stiff from what happened last night that I was having a hard time walking and I hurt all over. Especially my back. And somewhere else.

"Hey there Lucy!" Levy yelled interrupting my train of thought, which wasn't that bad of a thing, as I walked into our Writing Class.

"Hey Levy!" I said trying straighten my back a little to make it look more normal. But apparently I failed.

"Umm, are you okay?" She asked a little suspicious.

"Yeah, I think I just slept wrong is all." I said twisting my back a little to help prove I was okay. Even though I wasn't.

"Oh yeah I hate when that happens." Levy said scrunching up her nose, in agreeance.

*Thank Mavis, I got out that one.*

Then at that moment the bell rang, and Jason walked into the room.

"Everyone sit down would you." Jason said and we all sat down. He started the lesson for today. But I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Levy whispered to me, noticing me not being able to concentrate.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just getting a headache." I said. Which was true. Not really.

"Here this might help." Levy said pulling a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Water?" I asked.

"Yeah, you look a little dehydrated. And you don't want to be like that in Weapon and Magic Defence Class." Levy said.

"Ladies! Pay attention!" Jason yelled, playfully at us.

"Sorry." We whispered. After that I started to drink the water. And after a while my little headache started to go away.

*I guess I was dehydrated.*

The bell rang and we headed out the door. I met up with Gray in the hallway, as Levy headed to get next class.

"Where's Erza?" I asked.

"She had to talk to Gramps real quick." He said. "She said she'd meet us there." We were about to walk through the door, when Gray stopped me. "You alright Lucy?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder blade. Which hurt like hell. I flinched and and groaned in pain a little. I turned to Gray who was shocked by my response.

"Oh yeah no, I'm okay. I just slept wrong is all." I said, scratching the back of my head. At first he just glanced at me suspiciously, but then brushed it off.

*Thank Mavis, another close call. Hopefully I can get through the day.*

We walked into our Weapon and Magic Defense Class, and I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu over punching a punching bag. He looked like he was breathing heavy and was starting to sweat. I looked down at my hand and saw that I was still holding the water Levy had given me. I smiled and walked over to him and placed the bottle on the bench that was just behind him and then walked away.

"Hello princess." Said a voice in my ear. I jumped away from whoever it was that said that, and when I turned around I saw Virgo standing there.

"Virgo! You just about gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at my Celestial Spirit.

"My apologies, princess." Virgo apologized, while bowing.

"Please don't bow to me." I said, and Virgo looked up at me. "If anything I should be bowing to you."

"But princess, you deserve it more than I do. After all, you were the one that gave me a second cha-." Virgo started to say but was cut off.

"Well good morning Lucy." Erza said walking over to me.

"Oh, hey Erza." I said, smiling.

"Who's this?" Erza asked, pointing at Virgo.

"Virgo this is Erza, Erza this is Virgo. She's one of my Celestial Spirits." I told Erza, while Gray walked over to us.

"Another Celestial Spirit?" Gray asked, and I nodded. "How many of them do you have?"

"Well I have ten gold keys and four silver keys, so fourteen Celestial Spirits all together." I said.

"Wow, that's quite a lot." Erza said, amazed. I nodded and forced a smile onto my face.

"Yeah, a lot more then when my mother passed. She was the one that got me into Celestial Spirit magic." I said.

"How many have you collected since then?" Gray asked.

"I've collected twelve since I was given my mother's Spirits." I told him. He looked shocked.

"What's the difference between gold keys and silver keys?" Erza asked a little shocked as well.

"Well their not always keys, but for me the gold keys are the stronger and more powerful Spirits that are more for combat." I said. Gray looked like he was about to ask something, but didn't get the chance to.

"Gray! Erza! And Lucy! Get to training, or I'm going to make all three of you fight each other!" Gildarts yelled from across the room. While Erza looked like she didn't have a problem with it, me and Gray did.

"No thanks!" Me and Gray yelled in union.

"Then stop yappin, and start training!" He yelled back.

"Well see you later Lucy." Erza said, dragging Gray by the back of the neck. He started yelling for me to help him, but I just stood there waving and smiling at him.

"Princess, are you ready for training?" I heard Virgo ask. I turned to look at her and I walked over to her.

"Yeah, but go easy. Last night was one of the bad nights." I said.

"I know." Virgo said. "You should have summoned one of us. We could have protected you, that's our job anyway."

"Yeah, but it would have just made it worse." I said, hugging myself.

"But still, you should summon us when you need help." Virgo said a little worried. "We hate seeing you in this kind of pain."

"Virgo, I've been in the same pain since right after my mother died. You know that." I whispered, as tears started to form in my eyes.

"That's why we're worried." Virgo said gentle placing a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched in pain. She lightened the weight she put on my shoulder and tried to think of something to say. But was having a hard time coming up with something.

"No." I said, wiping away my tears. "I can't concentrate on that right now. So let's start training!" Virgo looked at me surprised for a moment and then smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. Or just a regular smile. It was a smile that was hiding the truth from the world. My truth. A smile that matched the rest of my Celestial Spirits. And matched mine as well. A smile that I tell them to wear, because if someone was to find out the truth, my world would fall apart.


	8. Chapter 8

POV: Nobody

Lucy walked into the lunchroom, following Erza and started to walk over to the table that Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia were already there sitting down. Lucy looked over at the corner of the room and smiled as she changed direction.

"Lu-!" Erza started to say but a hand, that came out of nowhere, covered her mouth; stopping any form of words to come out.

"Mira, you really are going to die one day because of your matchmaking." Gray told the girl who was holding the Scarlet Mage down.

"And I'll remind you of that at your wedding." She snapped at him, and looked between Gray and Juvia. Juvia scooted a little closer to Gray, with blush covering her cheeks, and Gray didn't even notice that she had gotten any closer to him. And all Mira did was smile. A evil smile.

POV: Lucy

"Hey." I said, sitting across from a salmon haired boy. Natsu looked up at me and looked back down in annoyance. I then took my sandwich out of my brown sac and started to eat one of the two halves. But and after a while I noticed that he wasn't eating anything.

*Does he not have a lunch?*

Then I noticed that he staring at the other half of my sandwich. I smiled and pushed the other half in front of him and he looked up at me a bit shocked.

"Go ahead." I told him, and then he slowly picked up the sandwich and started eating it. I then pulled out two cookies and handed him one as well. He looked kind of excited. After a little while I went to reach for the drink that I packed, only to find out that I forgot to pack it this morning.

*Shit.*

A hand slid a water bottle in front of me that was half filled with water. It was the water that I had given Natsu. I looked up at him and he acted like he didn't do anything. 

"Thanks." I said, and took a drink from it. He didn't say anything and just continued to eat. Not very long after that the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Natsu immediately got up and walked out, and I sighed to myself. I stood up and went to grab my trash, but it wasn't there. I looked and saw that the only thing on the table was the water bottle.

*What?*

I looked behind me to see Natsu throwing mine and his trash away. And that made me smile, but I don't know why. I picked up the water bottle and headed to Reading Class with Erza Levy and Gajeel.

"Why do you want to sit him? He's not someone you want to hang around you don't know what he'll do!" Erza was rambling.

"Do you?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked a little taken aback.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch, but do any of you guys know what he would do?" I asked turning to the three of them. "Do you guys even know anything about him other than his name, and that someone like him was mentioned in a stupid ass prophecy?" They were all about to say something, but then stopped, realizing they didn't have an answer. 

*That's what I thought.*

I then turned and walked away from them leaving them in the hallway.

"I'll see you guys in class." I told them as I left.

*They don't know one thing about him. They don't know what kind of life he's had. He could have had a horrible life, or could still be having one. But if he still is, maybe I could help change that.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Erza

"She's right." I said. 

"What?" Levy and Gajeel said in union.

"Lucy's right." I said again a bit louder. "We don't know anything about Natsu, and she could be right about the whole prophecy thing." 

"But you've been trying to tell her stay away from him this whole time and all of a sudden you change your mind." Gajeel said.

"Why do you think she's right?" Levy asked me calmly.

"I don't know. I just do." I said and we finished walking to class in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

POV: Lucy

The class was almost over and our teacher was assigning us our homework. We had to read a book, write an essay about it and it was due at the end of the month which was in about two weeks. I looked over at Natsu and he was staring out the window and was watching birds fly around, as they chased each other.

*I bet he's looking forward to go flying like he was yesterday.*

Then the bell rang and I was getting up as Natsu rushed passed me and my guess was that he went outside. I walked to the library and set my stuff down on the window seat, that I sat at yesterday, and set off to find a book for Reading Class.

*I wonder what book I should read? I could always ask Levy.*

I scanned the book shelves, and then saw a book up on the top shelf, that has the words the "Beauty and the Beast". Perfect. I went to reach for it but I was nowhere near close to reaching it. I went up on my top toes, and was still nowhere near it.

*Damn shortness! I wonder how bad it is for Levy?*

I looked around and saw a chair, so I grabbed it. I placed it in front of the shelf and stood on top of it. Two of the diagonal legs were uneven so it shaked, a lot. I tried to balance but I couldn't steady it. So I decided to hurry up and grab the book then get down.

*Easy . . . easy . . . easy.*

I then reached up to grab the book quickly but I lost my balance right as I grabbed the book and I fell.

*Not easy! Not easy!*

I closed my eyes, preparing for the fall. But instead of my body meeting the floor, it met something warm and muscular. I opened my eyes to see Natsu holding me in his arms.

"Natsu?" I said in shock. I didn't expect him to be in the Library but outside flying. He set me down on my feet and I turned around to thank him but he was already walking away. "Hey, wait a second!" I called out to him and grabbed a hold of his wrist stopping him from walking he looked back at me, like he was annoyed. I tried to say something but I was still in shock that he had caught me.

*Why can't I talk?*

He started to turn and pull away after I didn't say anything, and I squeezed his wrist a bit. He looked at me again.

"Thank you." I was finally able to spit out. He nodded and walked away, to the other side of the room to some other bookshelves. I followed him and he looked at me weirdly. "What are you doing in the Library?" I asked him. He then pointed at the book I had was hugging close to my chest. "Looking for a book for Reading Class?" He nodded again.

*Now why won't he talk?8

He looked at all of the books as I stood there leaning against the book shelf. He glanced over at me and I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to search for a book. He then pulled a book off the shelf and walked over to a bag that was at a table and put the book in it then walked out of the Library. I sighed and walked over to my stuff by the window and sat down. I started to read the book and in no time I was almost halfway through. And I saw something deep red go by the window, and I looked to see Natsu twisting and turning in all sorts of directions and was going much faster then when he did yesterday.

*That looks like fun. But if I was to do something like that I would probably have a heart attack.*

Then the bell rang and I packed my stuff up and headed towards the Guild Hall. And when I walked in, there was already a couple of my Spirits there. Loke, Cancer, Virgo Sagittarius, Aries, Aquarius, and the Gemini twins were standing there. Moving tables and chairs out of the way.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hello miss Lucy!" Sagittarius said. "You ready for you first official Astronomy Class?"

"You bet I am." I said, as I placed my stuff down on a table.

"Alright, but be prepared." Loke said.

"Huh?" I hummed.

"Now, Gemini." Loke said and the two twins flew up to the chandler that was the only thing lighting up the room and they flew around it fast enough that it was blowing the candles out.

"Wait!" I yelled at them as the last candle went out. I hugged my arms close to my body and tried to stay calm. It wasn't working very well. So I closed my eyes.

*I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm not at home. I'm at the guild. I'm going to be perfectly fine.*

"It okay Lucy." Loke said. "Open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes to see Loke with multiple little yellow lights, floating, in his hand. Then a little to Loke's left was Cancer with a red ball of light. Then came Gemini, with a green ball. Virgo with purple. Aquarius with bright blue. Aries with bright pink. And Sagittarius with his arrows that were glowing. They were surrounding me with their balls of light.

"What's going on?" I asked. They all smiled. Then Loke threw the little lights up towards the ceiling. And they spread out everywhere up above me. Then the rest of my spirits launched their colors into the air, and slowly but surely created a little galaxy, inside the guild hall.

*This is amazing.*

I started laughing and started spinning in circles as Sagittarius shot multiple arrows that turned into shooting stars. And I was enjoying the moment up until I bumped into someone, making us go to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Natsu

I heard the bell ring and I walked into the building. There stood Lucy, as her Celestial Spirit Gemini were blowing out the candles of the chandler. Loke told her to open her eyes and then all of her spirits that were there held a ball of different colored light. And they threw the lights up uni the air, and created a little mini galaxy.

*This is amazing.*

Lucy started to laugh and turn in circles like a little kid. And I unconsciously started walking towards her while looking at the ceiling. But then I stopped when Lucy and me colided, and we fell to the floor. Her landing on me, and her boobs in my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Lucy said as she jumped up and turned around. She looked at me shocked for a moment but then stuck her hand out to me. "Sorry Natsu, I didn't see you there. I thought everyone was in class." I slapped her hand away and got up off the ground myself. And started walking away. But a hand stopped me. "What do you think?" I turned to look at her looking up at the ceiling, and I followed her gaze as one of her Spirits continued to shoot arrows into the sky making shooting stars go across the ceiling.

*There's no words to describe this.*

I looked back at her to see that she was looking at me for a response. And all I did was nod my head yes a few time and she let go of my wrist. Which for some reason made me feel a bit sad. As soon as she let me go I walked away towards my next class. That I was now late to. But whatever, it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Timeskip: Two weeks

POV: Lucy

Everyday since the day at the Library and the moment in the guild hall, nothing's really changed with Natsu. He's still mute, and a bit rude. But I'm still trying to get to him. I walked into the guild hall and walked towards Natsu's regular table in the corner.

"Hey, I got something for you." I said as I placed a brown sac in front of him and then another for me, then I sat down. He looked at me and then the sac and then back up at me. "Go ahead." I say laughing. He opens his lunch sac I made him to find a sandwich, a cupcake, and a juice. His eyes widened when he saw the cupcake, and it made me laugh.

*Its been two weeks and he still hasn't said anything to me.*

I started to eat my lunch as well, and continued to be focused on my thoughts. We were silent all the way up until the bell rang and I went to get up and throw my trash away, and at the same time I did, so did Natsu. And instead of rushing to class, he waited. I just stared at him, completely confused. I slapped my hand to Natsu's forehead and he looked at me weird.

"Are you sick?" I asked him. He gave me a look that asked what I was talking about. "Your waiting for me, you never do that." Natsu rolled his eyes as I removed my hand and we headed to our Reading Class.

*Am I warming up to him?*

We walked into our Reading Class, and we sat down at our usual seats. Natsu by the window, me sitting next to him. As class went on the sky outside darkened, and all the birds started to disappear from sight.

*It must be getting ready to rain.*

I looked over at Natsu and he seemed to have noticed the weather as well, because he looked like he was starting to get sad. I then got an idea, so grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

Are you okay?

I folded the paper, tapped Natsu on the shoulder, and handed him the note. He read it and rolled his eyes. I grabbed the paper and wrote on it again.

If you can't talk to me, could you at least write to me?

I handed it to him again and he read it. He sighed and looked out the window. I sighed and zoned out on nothing. Not really paying attention that I was staring at my hands, until a piece of paper was placed on top on them. I blinked and looked over to see it was Natsu who placed the paper in front of me. I opened it to see that he had responded.

Yeah, I guess I could do that.

*Yes! Improvement!*

I smiled to myself at m the improvement that I was making today.

Is something bothering you?

I tossed it at him. He read it and wrote and tossed it back.

Yeah, I was just looking forwards to going flying. I don't really like sitting still for very long. I got to be doing something.

*He's opening up!*

What's it feel like? To fly?

I folded the paper and tossed at him again this time aiming for his nose, and hit my target. He looked over at me as I was trying not to lose my cool, in the middle of class.

*Keep it cool, keep it cool!*

He read it and thought for a minute, before he wrote something on it and threw it back. And he had his own little target, that would be my boob. I glared at him at him and he almost smiled.

*Damn! I should get an award!*

I open the note, and it wasn't exactly what I thought he was going to say.

It's not something that I can really explain. You would have to do it to know for yourself. I believe that it's a different feeling for everyone.

I looked away from the note.

*I could never do that, if I did . . . . there's no way it would end in a good way.*

I folded the note and tucked it away inside my bag. And then after that I didn't pay attention to the class or the teacher, or anything else for that matter. Then something that the teacher had said caught my attention. He was talking about the essay about the book we had to read. I had almost forgot about that.

"Turn it in and you can go ahead and leave." The teacher told us. Everyone got up and put their essay's in the basket next to the door. I walked over to the door slowly and I noticed that I was the last person to go out the door. And after I placed my essay in the basket and was out the door, someone was there waiting for me. It was Natsu.

"Hi." I said. He nodded and followed behind me. "Why are you all of a sudden wanting to hang around me?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

*Should I be complaining? I've been trying for weeks to get him to talk and all that stuff.*

I sat down at the same window that I always sit at and Natsu sat down across from me. I looked at him and he acted like this was completely normal.

*Okay, now this is just weird. I'm willing to give back that award!*

"Okay, seriously why are you hanging out with me?" I asked now starting to get freaked out. He shrugged and started working on his work. I mentally shrugged to myself and tucked my legs into my chest while facing Natsu, and started reading. But after a while, my legs started to cramp up. And I could stretch my legs out because the window seat could only fit two people.

*Damn, I usually stretch my legs out across the seat. But Natsu's there now, so I can't.*

I tried to move my legs a little, and get them to have blood flow again but it wasn't working to well. While trying to achieve blood flow to my legs again, I accidentally kicked Natsu. He looked over at me.

"Sorry, my legs fell asleep." I said. Without think Natsu grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs out straight and into his lap, and put his work on top of my legs. I started to blush really hard. But after a moment I kind of forgot about it, because I was enjoying the feeling of having my legs again. So I went back to my book, and took advantage of my comfortable feeling.

*This isn't so bad.*

I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked around to see that Erza, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel were all staring at me. I gave them a look that said 'what?'. They then pointed at Natsu, I looked over at him and finally processed the position we were in.

*Shit, here it comes.*

I looked back over at the small gang sitting at the table, and they were all giving me kissy lips.

*There it is.*

I then gave them all my middle finger. Mira reached out like she was grabbing the gesture and held to her heart. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book, and not long after that the bell rang. I sighed as I moved my legs off Natsu's lap, putting my book in my bag, and stood up.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I said as I waved to Natsu. He nodded and I walked away from him, smiling to myself.

*That was a big improvement today!*

Right as I was about to turn the corner to go back to the guild hall, I looked to see Natsu looking a bit sad as I walked away. He looked up at me and I gave him a smile and continued my way to Astronomy.

*Today wasn't that bad of a day.*


	11. Chapter 11

POV: Lucy

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" I called to Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Mira, Gray and Juvia, as I walked away from the main gate.

"Bye Lucy!" They all called back as they walked together to their dorms. As I was walking the market it finally started to rain, so I pulled out my umbrella out of my bag as I walked. And after I open it I was about to reach the market I turned onto a different street that lead right to the woods. Ever since the day at the market with the old woman I've been avoiding it. I didn't want her to somehow end up persuading me into keeping the necklace, which would make it so the person who it should belong to, didn't get it.

*I hope it doesn't start pouring while I'm out here.*

After a few minute on the path, I heard a pebbles being kicked from behind me. I turned around and saw that a bush was swaying back and forth from where the sound came from.

*It was probably just an animal.*

I reassured myself. I continued walking, but got the feeling someone was watching me. I tried to ignore it, but it wasn't the friendly staring like I get at school. This one was one that wanted to hurt me. I was okay all the way up until I heard another bush shaking, I immediately turned around to see that a bush that was practically next to me was swaying just like the last one.

*It could have just been a bird?*

I told myself not very convincing this time. But I continued to walk, a little faster, on the path that would take me straight home. But I knew I wasn't going to make it that far easily as I heard a branch snap. And when I turned to look, I caught sight of something. More like someone. They must have been able tell that I saw who ever it was because he stood up, and so did his friends.

*Oh, no.*

I then dropped my bag and umbrella and took off running. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. Fast.

"Come here!" One of the men yelled, as he grabbed ahold of my arm. And slapped his other hand to my mouth, before I could call out for help. I tried to fight him and grab ahold of my keys, but a different man noticed and grabbed them off my hip.

"Well look at what we got here boss. She's a Celestial Mage." The man with my keys said.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson on how to make people miserable." Another man said.

"Your right, Ace." The man they referred to as boss, said. "We should teach her a lesson, a good one too."

*I'm not going to let them do that to me too.*

I opened my mouth wide and bit down as hard as I could. And the 'boss' dropped me and was holding his hand, since I bit a huge chunk of skin off.

"Ugggh! You bitch! Get her!" He yelled and the other two guys came running after me. I got up off the ground and ran as fast as I could. I could hear their footsteps coming up from behind me and they were getting closer, slowly but surely, and I started crying. Then one of them tackled me.

"Nice job James, didn't know you had it in you." The man named Ace teased his friend.

"Well for this kind of prize there's no way I wouldn't put everything I got into getting it." The man named James said, as he turned me over and pinned my arms down to the ground.

"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed, as rain poured down onto my face.

"Shut up!" Ace yelled, as he slapped me across the face. I started crying harder, and tried kicking at Ace. But was stopped when he grabbed a hold it my legs.

"Good job gentlemen." Their boss said. "In fact I'll let you two go first." He then grabbed a hold of my arms and traded places with James.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop! Don't do this please!"

"Shut the hell up you little whore!" One of them yelled. I wasn't even able to tell who said it because I was to busy trying to get away. I heard the zipper to James pant unzip, and as the large amount of tears that had built up fell I saw James get swept away to somewhere else in the woods, by something red. And after that happened it was quiet, no sound can from the missing man or his attacker. The two men that were left were completely quiet as well.

*What the hell was that?*

Then all of a sudden the two men stood up letting go of me And I tried to make a break for it but Ace caught my left arm and tried to pull me into him.

"Come here!" He yelled. "You're not going anywhere!" I punched him in the face and I think I broke his nose. And maybe my hand. He let go of me and as so as he did he got swept away as well. I tried running again, and was caught once again. But this time by the guy that was in charge, and his grip was around my throat. He started choking me.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked me and I clawed at his hand trying to get away. He must have had a short patience at this point, because he slammed the back of my head into a nearby tree and I saw spots as I slid down the tree. I closed my eyes in pain.

*What's going to happen to me?*

I opened my eyes just enough to see the man getting punched in the face and sent flying backwards, by a person with red all over his body. But before I could continue to watch, I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timeskip: Later that night

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was dark out and I was in my bed, under the covers. Then after a moment I remebered what happened, earlier. I immediately sat up and my head started to feel like it was going to explode. I grabbed my head and calmed down relizing I was in my room.

*What the hell happened?*

I looked over at my bedside table and saw a note, pain meds, and a glass of water. I picked up the note and read it.

The guys that attacked you are being taken care of by the police. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that. But you showed that one guy, you broke his nose. . . . And almost broke your hand.

That's when I looked at my right hand, and noticed that it was wrapped from my wrist to my knuckles. I giggled a little to myself, and continued reading the note.

'You don't have to worry about being questioned, by the police because your name didn't get mentioned. Take some pain meds when you can, it'll help with your head. And . . . . . . . .

Are you okay?'

I turned my head to the side as I was confused to hell about that last line, and when your head is fucking pounding, that doesn't help either.

*Who wrote this? Who saved me? Who brought me home?*

I wondered to myself and grabbed the bottle of pain meds, and the glass of water, on the side table. After taking the meds I saw that at the end of my bed was my bag, umbrella, and my Celestial Keys. I grabbed my keys and hugged them close to my chest. I could feel them warming up as they responded to me.

"I'm alright guys." I whispered to them and the heat died down. I then put them on the table and grabbed My umbrella and put it in my bag. And as I was laying back down my bag fell into the floor causing most of it's contents to fall out.

*Really?*

I got up and shoved everything back into my bag, except one thing. There was another note, but it fallen out of my bag. I opened it to see that it was the note that me and Natsu had written in Reading Class. But then I realized something.

*It couldn't be.*

I read the new and the old note.

*The handwriting. . . . . . it's.*

I plopped down on the bed.

"Natsu"


	12. Chapter 12

POV: Lucy

I woke up and went to school like I usually do but this morning was different because I was still in shock at what happened yesterday that I couldn't really concentrate in my classes. As the time went by Weapon and Magic Defense Class came around I did my usual training with my spirits, but as it was about the middle of class Gildarts stopped the class to make an announcement.

"Alright listen up, you little shits!" Gildarts yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Gildarts. "I have decided to give you guys an assignment, for homework!" Everyone groaned out in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and deal with it! I will be assigning you guys with partners and you all have to write an essay on your partner's magic. How it works, what it's like to have it, different spells, and all that other good shit." 

"So who's partners, with who?" Gray asked. 

"I'm glad you asked that Gray, because you are with Erza!" Gildarts said. He cowered in the corner and Erza rolled her eyes at how pathetic he was being. And Gildarts continued to give partners as he went, all the way up until he got to me. "And then Lucy with . . . . . . . Natsu!" Everyone turned and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. They all looked away and I went back to where I was training. I took a deep breath and continued with Loke.

"You know you're going to have to ask him at some point." He told me, as I started punching the punching bag that I was at.

"Oh look at you giving me guy advice." I said.

"Hey you might not see it, but he cares about you." Loke said leaning against the other side of the punching bag.

"Says the man whore who has had multiple girls in a day." I whispered to myself. 

"I heard that." Loke said as he leaned around the punching bag.

"But seriously, I mean, how many girls did you get with before I found you? Let's say a month before you became my Celestial Spirit." I said. Loke thought for a moment before answering.

"Sixty-seven." He said looking up me.

"Exactly." I said as I continued to punching the punching bag.

"Hey I maybe a Celestial Spirit now but believe it or not, I was once human." Loke said. "We all were." I stopped and looked at Loke.

"I know." I said. "Anyway, can we please not talk about that?" I started getting ready to go.

"Yeah, I guess not." Loke said, "Well I'll see you later then." Loke then went back to the Celestial World. I sat down on a bench that had my bag on it and I took out my water bottle, that had no water in it, and I sighed. I heard a small thud and I looked next to me on the bench. And there was a water bottle. I looked behind me and saw Natsu walking away from me.

"Thank you." I said. Natsu stopped and turned a little towards me and nodded, and then kept walking.

*I need to asked him, soon.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Lucy

I walked into the guild hall and stopped walking when I saw Natsu sitting at the table in the corner. I took a deep breath and walked over and sat down. I scooted Natsu a lunch sack that had the same thing in it that mine did, but I didn't feel like eating. Natsu however started eating his lunch and as lunch was about halfway over, he noticed that I hadn't even touched my food. He leaned his head down so that I was sort of looking at him, since I had been staring at the table. 

*I've got to say something at some point.*

I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

'Are you the one that saved me yesterday?'

I slid it across the table and he read it. For a moment he didn't move, but just stared at the paper. I looked away and realized that it wasn't him. And I had just asked him a strange question, about him rescuing me. But then the paper got pushed towards me, and I picked it up.

'You got a nice right hook.'

Was all that it said and I giggled a little to myself and I smiled for the first time today.

'Thank you.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

POV: Mira

"Do you see that?" Levy asked aloud to everyone.

"What?" Gajeel asked her.

"That?" She said pointing at Lucy and Natsu over in their little corner.

"Lucy and Natsu?" Erza asked. "What about them?"

"Lucy, that's the first time I've seen he smile today." Levy said. "She wasn't really paying attention in Writing Class today, and she didn't even smile at all.

"She didn't smile in Weapon and Magic Defence either." Gray noted.

"Cooking too." Juvia said. 

"Awwwww!" I purred. 

"What?" They all looked at me.

"Natsu was the one that cheered Lucy up." I pointed out to them. They all looked over at Natsu and all the girls just kinda smiled as they thought about how sweet Natsu had been to Lucy. The boys however didn't look like they really cared. But deep down I know they do.

"I think Lucy's right." Levy said.

"About what?" Gray asked.

"About the prophecy. About Natsu all together." Levy said. "I know I was all set on Natsu being the one that will basically destroy the world. But . . . . "

"But, what?" Gajeel asked her. 

"I don't know. But I can tell that Lucy has a good judgement on people." Levy said while shrugging. "Hell, she hangs out with us most of the day." We then all laughed at how true it was.

"Even then, she goes to Fairy Tail." Erza said. We nodded and continued on with our lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Lucy

The rest of lunch and Reading Class went by really fast. And the next thing I knew, it was already study hall. I started walking towards the Library but a hand stopped me. I turned to see Natsu holding onto my wrist, and he started to pull me towards the door to go outside.

"Wait Natsu what are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't answer but just kept dragging me till we were outside. He slid his bag off his back and took my bag from me and placed them against the wall. 

*What the hell is he doing?*

He walked over and tried to pick me up. But I stopped him.

"Woah, woah!" I said backing away from him. "What are you trying to do?" 

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote on it then handed it to me.

You wanted to know what it's like to fly.

My eyes widened as he tried to pick me up again.

"No, no, no, no, no! I can't . . . . . I can't do that." I said. Natsu looked at me like he was asking why. "I'm scared of heights. Like a few weeks ago in the Library, me just standing on that chair made me want to pass out." He looked sad and put his hands down at his sides.

*I want to tell him what's wrong, but that won't end good for anybody.*

Then Natsu spread out his wings and they were bigger than what I thought they were. He went up into the air, flying a little above me, and held his hands out to me and I looked up at him. He nodded to his hands and I shook my head no.

"I can't." I said as I started to back away. But Natsu stopped me and took the note from my hand and wrote on it.

'Do you trust me?'

I looked at it shocked and looked up at Natsu. 

"I-I-I . . . . . I-I d-don't . . . . ." I stuttered and looked down at the ground. Natsu handed me the piece of paper.

'It's going to be okay. I promise.'

Natsu held his hands out to me again, and I took a deep breath. I lifted my arms up until our hands grabbed a hold of each other. 

"Don't drop me." I told him. Natsu shook his head and lifted me up from the ground a little, and my breathing hitched. I looked up at Natsu and he nodded. Then he started flying forwards with my feet only inches off the ground. We continued to glide around the school grounds. And after a while I started to have fun with the breeze blowing my hair out of my face as we glided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

POV: Mira

I walked down the hallway towards the Library but then saw something outside one of the windows. I looked again and saw Natsu and Lucy outside and Natsu was flying above Lucy and they were holding hands. And Natsu slowly started to lift Lucy up into the air. I gasped and ran to the Library.

"Guys!" I yelled as I ran into the Library.

"Sssssshhh!" I Librarian shushed me. 

"Sorry." I whispered. "Guys look out the window!" I then yelled at Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy. They look at me.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. 

"I mean look out the window!" I said as I ran to the window, practically dragging them all to a with me. "Look!" I said pointing at outside. They all looked and after a moment they all gasped and stared at what they were seeing. Outside Natsu was flying around holding onto Lucy, she was smiling and laughing as she got twirled around.

"Look how happy she is." Levy said.

"What's so fantastic about flying around." Gajeel asked. 

"Juvia believes that it might not mean anything to Gajeel, but might mean a lot for Lucy." Juvia said. I looked out the window and watched them as they glided.

"I think you might be right, Juvia." Gray said, which cause Juvia to blush a little.

"Look at Natsu." I said. They all looked at him. "He looks happy too."

"He's not smiling." Erza said.

"Someone doesn't have to smile in order to be happy." I told her, not looking away from the two people outside having a fun time.

*Lucy is right. Natsu can't be as bad as that prophecy says. I don't believe it anymore. And if Lucy doesn't believe it, I don't see why it's taking so long for them to get together!*


	13. Chapter 13

POV: Lucy

The bell rang signaling that our fifth class was over, and Natsu followed me into the building and into the guild hall.

*That was so much fun! Even though I was only like two inches off the ground, but that still really fun!*

I turned to thank Natsu but he was already walking away. So I ran up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled away and walked over to a table that Loke was already waiting for me.

"Did you ask him?" Loke asked. I nodded. "What did he say?"

"None of your business." I told him and sat down across from him and took out my Astronomy books.

"You're a real pain in the ass." He told me.

"Love you too." I told him and we began our lesson for the day. But after a while I started writing my notes down as Loke waited patiently. "He said I have a nice right hook." I said, as I continued to write down notes.

"Well that was awfully nice of him." Loke said.

"What? That he saved my life? At least the little that I have left." I asked, whispering the last part to myself. But Loke must have heard me because he slapped the top of my head.

"Enough of that." Loke said, sternly to me and I looked away. "And I wasn't talking about him saving your life, I was talking about him complimenting you punching skills."

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked.

"I mean you don't have very good punching skills." Loke said. And I just stared at him blankly.

"Oh really?" I asked him as I turned my head to the side. Then the bell rang. And I punched him so hard that I sent him back to the Celestial World. "Try telling me that now." I said, and started packing up my stuff into my backpack. Then I walked out the door and started walking home with a little skip in my step.

"So?" Multiple voices asked me in my ear and I jumped about three feet. I turned to see Mira, Levy, Juvia, and Erza was standing there smiling at me. Except Mira, it looked like she was trying to burn a hole in my skin.

"So? What?" I asked not knowing what they were trying to ask me.

"So what was that earlier? Mira asked, as she started to slowly get a little louder.

"What was what?" I asked matching, her screaming.

"You with Natsu!" Levy blurred out. And I swear I felt my face turn hotter than the sun.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked really slow and carefully.

"What were you and Natsu doing in outside the school flying around?" Erza asked and the girls just stared at me.

"Umm, Natsu was flying me around a bit." I said honestly. Then Mira started squealing and jumping up and down.

"That's so cute!" All the girls cooed.

"But why were you so close to the ground?" Levy asked me.

"Umm." I said, not wanting to say anything.

"Well?" Erza asked in her stern voice and I looked at the ground.

"I have a really bad fear of heights." I said. And they just looked at me.

"Juvia wants to know if it was your idea to fly low or his." Juvia said, and the girls got a little closer to me, as my face got even hotter if that was possible.

"His." I whispered and the girls all squealed together and while they were distracted I took the opportunity to run away, and head home. I went the way I did yesterday and as I was on the path, I couldn't help but be on edge. And after a while I started to feel someone's eyes on me. I stopped and looked around. 

*I'm okay. Just on edge because of yesterday.*

Then I felt my keys start to heat up a bit and I placed my hands on top of them.

"Calm down guys." I told them and they did a little. I then started walking home again. Then after a little while I started to hear a weird sound and I turned around again, but there was nothing there, and the sound didn't stop, but it sounded to be coming up from above me. So I looked up and saw that something was crashing through the branches.

*Shit!*

I jumped out of the way and grabbed one of my keys as I turned around.

"Open gate of the-!" I started to say to summon a spirit but stopped when I saw the color red. And there stood Natsu. "Natsu?" I asked and he looked at me and held his hand out to me. I put my key away as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "What the hell is wrong with?" I yelled at him as I punched him in the arm. He looked like he was going to laugh but he stopped himself. I then forgot all about the part where he almost landed on top of me.

*It's kind of hard for me to be mad at him.*

"Well what are you doing here?" I asked him and he pointed at me. "Me?" I asked, and he nodded. "Why?" I asked again, and he pointed down the path. "You want to walk me home?" I asked and he nodded again.

*He's so sweet.*

We continued to walk down the path and it was quiet. But a comfortable quiet. He walked me all the way up to gate but stopped. I turned to face him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I waved to him. I walked into the house but before I closed the door I waved to Natsu one more time. I closed the door and all of a sudden Spetto started running at me, and she had a look that was half worried and half afraid. 

*This can't be good.*

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Your father is asking for you right away." Spetto said and I started to drag me up the stairs, and down the hallway towards my father's office.

"Spetto." I whispered as she went to reach for the door. But she stopped and turned to me. 

"I know Lucy. Just be strong." She whispered and opened the door. "Master Lucy is home." She told him.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him, as I walked into the room. I looked to see that he was staring out the window behind his desk.

"Yes I did." He said still not looking at me. "Spetto, you may leave."

"Yes sir." Spetto said slowly and looked at me as she closed the door.

"So who was that boy?" My father asked.

"Who?" I asked him.

"The boy that walked you to the gate who was that?" He asked me and I realized that I had just walked home with Natsu, someone from Fairy Tail, and my father has no idea that I'm going there.

"He was just someone I ran into in town. We just started talking and he offered to walk me home." I said, lying my ass off.

"Hmm." My father hummed and walked over to me and stared at me. Then he backhanded me and I fell to the ground. "Don't ever lie to me like that again." He warned me.

"Yes sir." I said as I stood up and then he smacked me back down on the ground once more.

"You have made me very angry, and you know what happens when you make me angry." My dad said as he slowly got closer to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Spetto

"Spetto you may leave." Mister Heartfilia said. 

"Yes sir." I said as I slowly closed the door and looked at Lucy.

*Good luck sweetheart.*

I closed the door and started to walk down the hallway to go continue with my chores. But when I got to the end of the hall and went to turn the corner, I heard a loud, in pain, scream. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the office doors.

*One day your knight will come. I know he will.*

I thought and continued down the hallway, fighting the painful feeling of wanting to turn around.


	14. Chapter 14

POV: Lucy

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door.

"Miss Lucy? Are you awake?" Spetto asked me as she poked her head in.

"I am now." I said and I tried to roll over but I stopped as soon as my back touched the bed.

"Well it's a little earlier then you're used to, I thought I'd help you this morning." Spetto offered as she stepped in and closed the door, then showed me the small box of first aid.

"That would be helpful." I said as she helped me roll over and sit up. "Thank you Spetto."

"Of course." She as she cupped the side of my face and gave me a sad smile. "Well I guess we should start, don't want you to be late to school."

"Yeah." I said agreeing with the short woman. And after a while she had finished with my back and was helping me get dressed.

"Your father sure did a number on you." Spetto said. "Did you do something to aggravate him?"

"Yeah." I said a bit guilty, as I slipped into my shirt.

"And what was that?" Spetto asked as I carefully slipped my knee length skirt on.

"I may have lied about something." I whispered.

"What did you lie about?" Spetto asked.

"Natsu walked me home the yesterday and I said that I just met him in the town." I said as the short woman sat me down in the chair in front of my mirror and started to brush my hair.

"He walked you home?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said in response. "And dad must have seen him walking with me and that's how that happened."

"You do know that none of what happens everyday is your fault. Right?" She asked me, wanting to make sure I knew that. I nodded.

"I know." I said. 

*But do I?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Bye Spetto! I'll see you later!" I yelled as I waved bye to her and made my way down the path to school. It was still quite early in the morning. And Spetto also woke me up early so I could take my time getting to school. I didn't argue much, I've always been a morning person anyways.

*Hopefully I won't have to fight anyone today in Weapon and Magic Defense today.*

I thought to myself as I continued to walk down the path. Then I heard a 'thud' next to me and I looked to see Natsu was standing next to me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and fell backwards away from Natsu but before I could touch the ground Natsu caught me and help me stand up straight. "Thanks." I said and then I punched him in the arm and he held his shoulder. "Asshole." I said as I continued to walk down the path and I heard something.

*Did he just. . . . . ?*

I immediately looked and saw he was covering his mouth. Then he looked over at me and he stood up straight and removed his hand from his face, and it was blank.

"Did you just laugh?" I asked him and he looked away. "You did, didn't you?" I asked him and he looked up at me giving me a look that told me he was guilty.

*He did!*

I walked up to him and we stared at each other.

"Do it again?" I asked him as I smiled at him. But all he did was look away. I looked down at the ground. "That's okay" I told him and he looked at me. "I'll crack you someday." I said as I turned around and continued to walk down the path towards school.

*I know that I will.*

Natsu caught up to me and we walked side by side. After a little while I felt something touch my hand and I looked down to see Natsu was reaching for my hand, but pulled away when he realized that I noticed. I smiled and grabbed his hand and held it in mine. He looked at me and I smiled at him. His face grew red as Erza's hair and he looked away from me, and I did the same smiling to myself, not really knowing why. But not long after that we got to school and I was about to walk in, to head towards my first class. But I was stopped as I tried to pull away from Natsu's grip, but couldn't. I turned to look at him and he was looking at the ground, blushing.

*He's kind of cute when he blushes.*

I stepped up to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He then quickly let go of my hand, out of surprise, and I quickly took off into the building and down the hallway towards my first class, making it just in time and sat down next to Levy.

"Hey, cutting it close don't you think?" Levy asked. And all I could do was smile. "What's that smile about?"

"Oh nothing." I said, and giggled at the same time.

"Why are you so giddy?" She asked me.

"No reason." I said, lying. And I knew Levy could tell, but luckily she brushed it off. For now.

*Why did I do that?*

I questioned myself.

*I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy it. But I wonder if that will change things with us.*

I looked down at the table and lost my smile, but started smiling again when I thought about the kiss. 

*Even if it doesn't mean anything to him, I know that I enjoyed it.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: ???

*I can't believe that happened! I can't wait to tell everyone!*


	15. Chapter 15

POV: Lucy

My classes went by extremely quickly, and I got lucky because I didn't have to fight anybody in Weapon and Magic Defense. But before I knew it, it was lunch and I was making my way towards the Guild Hall. I started to walk into the Guild Hall and towards Natsu, but was stopped.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled as they pulled me into the kitchen and I turned to see that Mira was the one that pulled me into the room, that also contained Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, and Erza.

"What the hell Mira?" I yelled at her.

"Oh don't you 'what the hell me'! Only I can 'what the hell' right now!" Mira yelled back at me. "So what the hell?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell'?" I asked her starting to get confused. "What is going on?" I sighed as I tilted my head up looking at the ceiling, out of frustration and confusion.

"I don't know you tell me!" Mira said and then got an evil smile on her lips, and I shivered to myself. "What was that thing that happened this morning?" I froze in place and could do nothing but stare at her.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" I asked her still unable to move.

"I have ways." She said smiling even wider if that was possible.

"What is she talking about?" Levy asked me and I gulped not knowing what to say.

"Either you say it or I say it." Mira said as she shrugged. I took a deep breath but before I got to say anything at all, she opened her big blabber mouth.

"She kissed Natsu!" Mira blurted out.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"It's not what you think!" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

"And what exactly is it that we're thinking?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Where exactly did you kiss him?" Gajeel asked me, getting up close and personal to me.

"On the lips!" Mira yelled.

"What?" Everyone yelled again.

"NO! NO!" I yelled back. "I did not kiss him on the lips! I kissed him on the cheek!"

"That's a still a big 'what'." Juvia told me.

"Okay you know what, I'm done with you bitches!" I yelled, as I walked towards the door and when I opened it, I screamed as I was instantly smacked in the face by a huge cake. "What the hell!" I yelled as I sat up.

"What the hell are they doing now?" Erza groaned as she ran out of the room and out into the guild hall. Then a few moments later she started screaming and yelling.

"That's Erza for ya." Gray said as Levy helped me up off the floor.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Gajeel asked.

"There's just a lot of hell in this room today." Mira said. And we all walked out into the big room to see that a food fight was going on and was slowly coming to an end as Erza was knocking them all upside the head one by one.

"Well that was a waste of food." I said.

"Are you alright?" Levy asked me as I threw a huge chunk of frosting out of my hair.

"Yeah I think so." I said.

"You might want to change." Gray told me.

"No shit dumbass." I told him as I giggle a little as Levy helped get a little more cake out of my hair, and Mira left to go find me some clothes. "But I think I might have to take a shower to get the cake out of my hair first."

"Juvia's got you!" Juvia yelled and the next thing I knew a bunch of water was coming at me.

"Juvia wait!" I yelled trying to get her to stop but it was too late, a large wave of water came rushing at me and knocked me over and when it stopped I sat up. "Why do people keep making me fall over today?"

"Yeah that was a little overboard Juvia." Gray said.

"Juvia's sorry." She whispered and Gray patted the top of her head. Which made her smile and he smiled as well.

"It's okay Juvia, I guess that's one way to get ready when you're running late." I said and we all laughed.

"I found you some clothes." Mira said as she returned with a white and blue vest and a blue skirt.

"Thanks Mira." I said as I took the clothes from her.

"And what the hell happened to you?" She asked me. And all I did was point to Juvia.

"Come on let's go find you a closet to change in." Levy said as she dragged me down the hallway. And not long after that we found a janitor's closet and Levy shoved me inside. "You go a head and change, I'm going to go help clean up in the Guild Hall."

"Okay." I said and Levy closed the door. And once it was closed I stripped from my clothes and was only in my bra and underwear. But then I heard a sound and it got a bit brighter in the closet. I turned to see Natsu standing there wide eyed at what he was seeing. "Natsu no!" I said and slammed the door shut. Then I put my hands over my mouth as I slid to the floor.

*Fuck.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Natsu

As I sat in the corner waiting for Lucy to come join me the entire Guild Hall erupted into an all out food fight. Then after a while I heard a scream and looked over my shoulder to see that Lucy had been body slammed by a giant flying cake, and was now covered head to toe in it. She got up and talked a bit, then got body slammed again as Juvia washed the cake out of her golden hair, and off her pale skin. Leaving her soaked in her clothes.

*I hope she's okay.*

Then she walked away with Levy and I decided to follow her and see if she was alright. I followed them to were Levy had Lucy go into a closet and she then walked back towards the Guild Hall.

*Maybe I can catch her before she starts changing.*

I run up to the door and opened it. And Lucy stood there in her bra and underwear. But what I saw was nothing like I would have thought. All on her back there was long scars and new wounds, including massive bruises, that took more then just a little hit to make. Her back was pretty much just black, blue, and purple. The scars and wounds traveled all the way from the nape of her neck to her hips. And all over her thighs was large handprints of bruises.

"Natsu no!" She yelled as she slammed the door in my face and then I heard her start crying. I backed away from the door.

*What do I do?*


	16. Chapter 16

POV: Lucy

"Come on will you calm down?" Loke asked me as he watched me pace back and forth across the room. Thinking to myself trying to figure out what to do.

"No! I can't. No one is supposed to know about that. And now Natsu knows." I responded. "And now, I have no idea where he went! He wasn't in fourth or fifth class, and I'm freaking out!" I told him. "And how are you so calm right now?"

"Because maybe this is for the best. Maybe he can get you help." Loke said as he stood up and walked over to where I was pacing.

"No, you know what happened last time we tried that." I said looking at him and he looked at the floor. "It didn't work out well for anyone last time."

"But what if this time is different?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I continued to pace.

"What if you being here at Fairy Tail changes things?" Loke asked me.

"I don't think it will." I said, and sat down.

"Well what if it does?" Loke pushed. "And let me tell you this, you haven't been around here long enough to see that they will do whatever it takes to take care of family."

"I still don't think so." I said as I bent over and put my face in my hands. "Besides, why would they consider me family?" Loke walked over and sat down next to me.

"Because you are part of this Academy, you are one of the many things that help make Fairy Tail, well Fairy Tail." Loke said. "If something was to happen to you, they would do whatever it would take to make sure you were okay."

"Why would anyone do that for a rich man's little brat?" I asked.

"Because you're proving to them everyday that you are much more than that." Loke said and placed his hand on my back, making me flinch. "Sorry, I forgot about that." He said as I sat up.

"It's okay. It's the thought that counts." I said as I smiled at him.

"Do you feel better?" He asked me.

"No." I said as I looked at the ground.

"You should, because it's true." Loke told me as he stood up. "They really love you."

"I doubt that." I said and Loke ruffled my hair.

"Well school is almost out, how about you head home? And get some rest, you've had a long day." He said giving up for the moment on trying to convince me that what he was saying was true.

"Yeah, and I feel like it's only going to get longer." I said as I packed up my things into my backpack, and Loke headed back to the Celestial Spirit World. Right as the bell rang I walked out the door and down the street towards the path in the woods.

*God what happens if Natsu tells someone? Or he goes to the police? Then they'll do their usual and it'll all go downhill from there! Or where ever it takes place! Here, there, doesn't really matter I'm fucked either way!*

I got on the path a few minutes later and started making my way home from there and the entire time, I stared at the ground. When I finally got to the gate I looked up at my father's office window to see him standing there waiting for me. I took a deep breath and walked passed the gate and into the house. Once I closed the door, Spetto started to walk up to me.

"He wants to see me, doesn't he?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." Spetto said softly. I closed my eyes and then walked up the stairs and towards my dad's office. I knocked on the door and waited for him to invite me in.

"Come in." I heard him say.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I did." He said as he still faced the window. "I need you to turn around." He told me, and I did what he said. Then I felt excruciating pain on my back and I fell to the ground on my knees. I covered my mouth with my hands in order to not scream out in pain. "Remove your hands! I want to hear you scream!" The pain returned and I did as he said and removed my hands, as I started to cry. And he continued to whip me again, and again.

"Please stop." I whispered as I fell to the ground. Holding the cloth, that I used to call a shirt, in my arms. And was now nothing was covering my back at all, even my bra was no longer surrounding my chest, for it had been cut by the whip.

"What was that?" My father asked. "Did you just tell me what to do?"

"No." I answered.

"Shut up." He yelled as he whipped me one more time on the back. I screamed and another tear fell from my eye. I was so tired that I felt like I was soon to pass out.

*I've lost to much blood. I don't think I can move.*

I tried to sit up but only to end up back in the ground. And then I heard the unpleasant clanking of his belt, and the awful sound of a zipper. But before anything could happen I heard the sound of glass breaking, and all I saw was darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

POV: Lucy

I slowly started to flutter my eyes open as the pain slowly woke me up. I was laying on my stomach, on my bed, and was facing the wall. I looked down to see that there was gauze all over my back and there was a bandage wrapping around my whole torso. Then I heard some noises behind me and it sounded like water. It must have been Spetto.

"Spetto?" I asked wanting to know it was her or one of the other maids, but there was no answer.

*What's going on?*

I carefully turned my head and looked to see that nobody was next to my bed, and I looked a little more to see that there was someone in my bathroom.

*She probably can't hear me with the water running.*

I laid my head back down and took a deep breath as the water stopped running, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"How bad was it this time?" I asked her, as tears started to collect at my eyes, but got no answer. "Spetto?" I asked but there was still no answer and I started to get worried. I turned my head to look back at the rest of my room and I didn't see Spetto, or one of the other maids. I saw a figure and I instantly knew it was someone who worked here in the mansion. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I immediately sat up and backed up against the wall grabbing a blanket to cover the front half of my body, since I was practically naked. The figure started to get closer to me and I swung my arm at it.

"Lucy!" The figure said as a strong hand grabbed my wrist blocking me from hitting him. I looked up to see that I was right, they didn't work in the mansion.

"Natsu?" I said as tears finally fell from my eyes and I tucked my legs into my chest and I covered my face with my hands. I felt the bed dip and Natsu got on the bed next to me and wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned into him. "How much did you see?" I asked.

"Enough." He said, and I started sobbing into my hands. Natsu carefully reached over and gently picked me up and set me in his lap as I cried on his shoulder, and he stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"What?" He asked me, but I still didn't look t him.

"I'm sorry I got you tied up into this! I should have been more careful!" I said and cried even harder, gasping for breath, and Natsu stopped stroking my hair. He removed my hands from my face and held my face in his hands making me look at him. 

"Don't." He said, and he wiped the tears from my eyes, and I started to hiccup. "Don't be sorry for something that's out of your control."

"But I should have-." I started to say.

"No!" He said and it startled me. "Do not tell me, or anyone else, that you're sorry. You should never be sorry to anyone about this. This isn't your fault." 

"But-." I tried to say but Natsu stopped me by putting his finger on my lips. And he shook his head. Then I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"You should go to the police about this." Natsu said and I pulled away from the hug, and looked at him.

"No, I can't do that!" I said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked as he slid me off his lap and sat across from me on the bed. "Your father committed a serious crime, and was about to commit a sick one. This is not something to just brush off."

"That's what you think I'm doing?" I asked him. "I can't go to the police because I've already tried that."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've already gone to the police multiple times, and so have all of the employees here!" I told him. "Every time I tell them it's the same thing, all they do is tell me I'm just a stupid little girl who doesn't know anything or someone who's just looking for attention!"

"You've gone to them before?" Natsu whispered confused, but he was so quiet that I didn't really hear him.

"And when somebody does believe me they come here to question my father and all he does is deny everything and then tell them I'm off my meds, or something!" I yelled as I started to cry again. "And afterwards it gets worse for so many week that it feels like it'll never end!" I held my face in my hands again and tried to hold it in. Natsu grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my face and I looked at him.

"You've gone to the police for the same thing that happened earlier?" He asked me, a bit scared, and I nodded. "You mean this has happened before?" 

"Yes." I said.

"How many times?" He asked me and I shook my head, looking down at the sheets. "Lucy?" He asked, and I continued to shake my head not wanting to answer. "How many time has he abused you?"

"I don't know." I said.

"How many times has he. . . . . . . . . . . . raped you?" He said softly. I looked up at him with tears still rolling down my face.

"I don't know." I whispered. His eyes widened and he pulled me into a giant bear hug, being careful with my back.

"When did it start?" He asked me, and I buried my face into his shoulder. "Lucy?" He asked again a little more demanding.

"A week after my mother died. Almost ten years ago." I finally answered. "I was six." 

"How often?" He asked as he hugged me a little tighter.

"The only time I get a break, is when he goes on a business trip." I said and Natsu pulled away from me and looked at me, still holding my shoulders.

"Lucy! You have to go to the police!" He said almost shouting at me.

"No!" I yelled. "I can't, it won't help! Believe me, I know." 

"But what else am I supposed to do?" He asked me. 

"Pretending like it never happen is how I get through the day." I told him.

"How can you do this?" He asked me. "How can you act like everything's okay, when it's -?" 

"Not?" I asked finishing his sentence for him. And he looked at me. "I know there's nothing right about what happens, but I have no control over it. And there's nothing I, or anybody else, can do to stop it."

"Yes you can." He told me.

"How?" I asked him.

"By saying 'enough'." He said. "You can tell him no, you have your spirits. Let them help you."

"No! I can't do that. I can't bring them anymore into this than I already have." I told him.

"You have to do something. You can't just let him get away with this." He said and all I could do was shake my head no. He huffed and walked towards my balcony and was about to jump over the railing to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled putting my hand out and he turned to look at me, and pulled my hand back into my chest and I looked away. "Will you stay with me?" I asked him, still not looking at him and the next thing I knew he was laying on the bed. I layed down next to him not facing him. "Thank you." I whispered and he carefully wrapped his arm around my waist not wanting to make me to uncomfortable, and pulled me into his body.

"You're welcome." He said, and I closed my eyes. But after a little while I started giggling to myself. "What?" Natsu asked the back of my head, and I turned over to face him.

"I just realized that I got you to talk." I said giggling again, and he laughed a little which made him smile. "And smile, and laugh." I added to the list. "That's a new record." 

"Oh go to sleep." He told me, and he closed his eyes and I did the same.

*Maybe I do deserve that award.*


	18. Chapter 18

POV: Lucy

All week I've been sitting with Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Mira, and Erza, while Natsu sat at his in the corner. It's been almost a week since I interacted with Natsu. And that was when he found out about what my dad does for fun. But the day after that happened he left on a business trip for a week or two. So I get a break from hell.

*Maybe he'll forget about what happened before he comes back . . . . . . . I doubt it. And when he gets back I'm going to pay for it, big time.*

Then all of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion and I was flown out of my seat and in the center of the room. I sat up rubbing the back of my head as it started to throb. I looked towards where the explosion took place to see a large group of people, standing in the large opening where the door used to be. I stood up and so did everyone else.

"What the hell do you want Jose?" Gajeel yelled at the group leader, who was in the front. He was a tall thin man and had blackish red hair and a mustache.

"I want to finish a job that was given to the academy to fulfill. For a very pretty penny to." The leader known as Jose said. Erza was a few feet away from me so I leaned towards her a bit.

"Hey Erza, who is this guy?" I asked.

"Jose Porla, the principle of Phantom Lord Academy." She said staring at Jose.

"Phantom Lord?" I asked and Erza nodded. "Why does Gajeel look so angry?"

"Juvia too." Levy said pointing out Juvia to me. Juvia looked like she was ready to commit murder. "Gajeel and Juvia both went to Phantom Lord Academy before they started going to Fairy Tail."

"Why'd they change school?" I asked. Levy looked away.

"They both got caught up in some bad stuff and Phantom Lord Academy wasn't getting in trouble for any of it." Mira said.

"One of those things was hurting members of Fairy Tail." Gray said. "Levy, being one of them."

"Gajeel and Juvia were part of it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Levy said, speaking up. "And they have been forgiven many times, but they still regret everything that they did under the influence of Phantom Lord."

"They still dwell on it to this day." Mira said. "Even though they have nothing to be sorry for anymore. They've both made up for it."

"And what is this job that you speak of, Jose?" Master Makarov asked as he jumped from the second floor balcony.

"Now that information is none of your business, Makarov." Jose said. Then he look over in my direction, and when his eyes landed on me he smirked. "But it's got something to do with that little blonde haired beauty."

*What? Why me?*

"If this has anything to do with my children, then damn right it's my business!" Master Makarov said bluntly, as Erza, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia all stepped in front of me.

"Well he didn't say I couldn't say anything." Jose said. "So, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Your father has sent us to retrieve you." I flinched and started to silently freak out.

"She's not going with you!" Gray yelled at Jose.

"Well Lucy, know this. You either come willingly, and nobody here gets hurt. Or your father said that if you resisted he wouldn't mind if we, dealt with your friends in a . . . . . gruesome way." Jose said smirking and my eyes widened in fear.

*Either I go with them, and I deal with my father. Or I resist, and there's a chance Fairy Tail members will be hurt because of me.*

I then looked down realizing that I had absolutely no choice.

"So Lucy, I will say this one time, and one time only. Come with us." Jose said, and I knew that he was wearing a smile knowing what I was going to do. I slowly took a step forwards. And another. And another. And another. Until I was slowly passing Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Levy, and Gajeel.

"Lucy, don't!" Erza said grabbing a hold of my elbow.

"You don't have to do this." Gray said.

"We can protect you." Juvia said. I shook my head no.

"There's nothing left, to protect me from." I said, and slowly pulled my arm free from Erza's grip. With my hair still covering my eyes, I walked over to Jose and he patted my head.

"Good, girl." Jose said. "Maybe if I tell your father you cooperated, he'll go easy on you." He teased, knowing there was no way in hell he was going easy on me now. I looked up, looking him straight in the eye.

"Go fuck yourself!" I told him and the next thing I knew was that he backhanded me, and I fell to the ground.

"How dare you disrespect me!" He yelled. He quickly reached forwards, and grabbed a hold of my hair and held me up above the ground, making me face him. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain.

*There's no way I'm going to let him hear me cry!*

I grabbed a hold of his hand that held tightly to the back of my head, trying to get him to let go.

"You disrespect me, I disrespect you!" He said and then grabbed my boob. My eyes widened and I thrusted my right foot up to his crotch, as fast and as hard as I could. And when he doubled over in pain he dropped me and I landed on my back, hitting the back of my head on the floor. He started getting up, still holding his crotch, and he glared at me. I then backed up.

*Someone help!*

Jose grabbed my ankle and started to drag me towards him he went to punch me, but he never made it that far. Because someone jumped in front of me, holding onto Jose's fist and punched him, sending him flying back and knocking over a few of Phantom Lord's members.

"Natsu." I whispered more to myself. He held his hand out to me and I took a hold of it, and he pulled me up to my feet. Jose then started to get up and Natsu backed himself onto me, with one arm around my body. And he spread his wings out in a defensive position.

"Well look at what we have here." Jose said looking at Natsu. "Looks like we have a discrete."

"A discrete? What's that?" I asked.

"Someone who has different characteristics, that fit with their magic." Erza said.

"In other words, Natsu." Gray said summing up what Erza said. I looked in front of me and Natsu held onto me a bit tighter. I placed my hand on the back of his vest and stood a little closer to him.

"You know, Phantom Lord accepts discrete's like you." Jose said.

"What the hell are you talking about Jose?" Gajeel demanded.

"Juvia doesn't recall any discrete's in Phantom Lord!" Juvia yelled.

"Well things have changed since you left, for instance, Ryder! Come on up here!" After a moment everyone cleared out of the way, and a boy that looked the same age as us, walked towards Jose. But he wasn't a regular looking teenager. He looked exactly like Natsu, except that his hair was white, his facial features were very different, and his wings and scales were white that faded into a light blue with dark blue edges.

*Another discrete Dragon Slayer!*

"Natsu this is Ryder, he is an Ice Dragon Slayer." Jose said. "He is a discrete and has been with Phantom Lord for quite awhile."

"I bet you're treated like a freak here." Ryder said. And at these words Natsu was surprised, and his wings pulled in a little. "I bet nobody hangs around you because you look different. Because your a discrete. I know how you feel."

*Don't Natsu, please don't fall for his bullshit!*

"I was treated the same way, up until I joined Phantom Lord. They took me in, and they cared for me. They showed me what family means." Ryder said. His face was playing his words to the fullest, but his tongue was dancing with nothing but lies.

"The same thing can happen for you too." Jose said stepping forwards a little. "You just have to step forwards." After multiple moments Natsu's grip on me disappeared and he started to walk forwards.

"Natsu." I whispered as my hand slid from his back. He walked all the way to Jose, Ryder, and all the other Phantom Lord members. And as he slowly became a traitor I felt tears fall from my eyes. Someone, who was the first person that I could talk to about the things that go on at home, someone who had a better perspective of understanding my pain, someone who knows what's happening to me, was slipping away. He turned around and faced us with his hair covering his eyes.

"That a boy!" Jose said as he wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "Welcome to the family. And now Lucy, come here and we will take you to your daddy. And I know for a fact that he can show you a thing or two about hurting the opposite gender." I flinched at his words.

*He knows?*

But before Jose had the pleasure of putting a smirk on his face, his arm got grabbed and he got swung towards the large group of mages. Natsu then backed up until his back was against me.

"Natsu." I said smiling as I placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at me, and he smiled at me.

"You little bastard!" Jose yelled at Natsu, as he stood up from the ground. "I've had enough of Fairy Tail! Get her!" Everyone in Phantom Lord then ran forwards, straight for me. But the next thing I knew, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Mira jumped in front of me and Natsu.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Water: Slicer!"

"Slide Script: Bomb!"

"Iron Dragon: Roar!"

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!"

"Take-Over: Satan Soul!"

They all yelled. Gray fired his ice and hit multiple people causing them to go down. Juvia's water hit some people making them go flying in one direction. Levy's Magic went to the back of the group causing most of them to go flying all sorts of directions. Gajeel's Roar went all the way through the group making many people go as far as the trees. Erza swung her sword down and it struck the ground and made a path to quite a few Mages, causing them to be thrown backwards. And then Mira spoke a spell and shot 'Satanic Blast' at a large group of people causing them to be taken down. And the combination of all the force that was used in their spells caused Fairy Tail members to be thrown back a bit, and I landed on my back, Natsu a few feet away.

*I can't believe it! Six Mages just took down practically a whole school!*

"Remind me to never get on any of their bad sides." I said aloud more to Natsu as I sat up and he nodded. But then before I got up I got a bad feeling.

*Something's wrong.*

I looked at the people that were left, and noticed one in particular was missing.

"Wait a minute." I said and everyone turned to me. "Where's Ryder?" And as soon as those words left my mouth, we realized what was about to happen. Natsu lunged for me, but it was too late. Ryder grabbed a hold of my arm, and yanked me upwards off the floor and high into the air, about one hundred feet into the air towards the ceiling. I looked down and started to hyperventilate. I couldn't take my eyes off the floor that looked like it was a mile away.

"You!" Erza roared pointing her sword at Ryder. "Let Lucy go!" I heard Ryder smirk, knowing what he was going to do, but I couldn't say or do anything.

"Oh? You want me to drop her?" He asked, and Erza then realized her mistake, and everyone that knew I was very afraid of heights realized it as well. Ryder let go of me and I dropped a good ten feet. But then he caught me. And let me just say that I was glad I wore pants today, because this time he was holding onto my ankle. I looked towards the ground to see that Natsu was underneath us and he was ready to catch me.

"Bastard! Give her back!" Gray yelled.

"You want her?" Ryder asked smiling about his evil plan. "Then come and get her." He told them and next thing I knew was Ryder being punched in the jaw, by Gajeel's iron club as his fist. I gasped as Ryder dropped me and I fell, but before Natsu could catch me Ryder got a hold of me again, this time around the waist. "You're not getting her that easy." And then Natsu lunged at him and Ryder dodged, him going to the wall and used that as a boost to push him to another wall with Natsu hot on our heels. And I felt like I was getting flipped around like an almost dead fish, who was trying to get air.

"Get them!" I heard Jose yell, and I semi looked to see that most of Phantom Lord had recoverer, which easily outnumbered Fairy Tail, were now charging at each other and started fighting. Then Ryder decided to use the floor as a boost. I looked behind us to see Natsu was reaching out for me and I tried to reach out for him as well, and our fingers just brushed each other but was unable to get a grip.

"Now!" Ryder yelled as soon as his feet were coming off the ground, and most of Phantom Lord tackled Natsu to the ground. "Try getting me now, freak!" He said as he raced outside up high into the air. And I started screaming and hyperventilating again. "Would you shut up?" Ryder yelled punched me in the face, hard, making me see spots and then darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Natsu

Ryder had grabbed Lucy and was juggling her around like a rag doll.

*God I'm going to kick his ass.*

"Bastard! Give her back!" Gray yelled at Ryder.

"You want her?" Ryder asked smiling at his evil plan. "Then come and get her." He told us.

"Fine." Gajeel whispered and brought his arm back and threw a punch made of iron flying towards Ryder's face and he didn't know till it was too late. Lucy's eyes went wide as she fell towards me, but Ryder grabbed her before I could catch her.

"You're not getting her that easy." Ryder said smiling down at me, and that evil smile of his made me snap. I lunged at him but he dodged, going to the wall, and started bouncing wall to wall. I could hear Lucy having a hard time breathing from being up off the ground, and the sight of her being scared made my chest hurt. And it only fueled my anger.

"Get them!" Jose yelled, and most of Phantom Lord were now charging at each other and started their battle. Ryder bounced from the wall to the floor and as he was bouncing off the floor I was landing and was reaching for Lucy's hand as she reached out to me. But I failed to get a hold of her

"Now!" Ryder yelled, and most of Phantom Lord members tackled me to the ground. "Try getting me now, freak!" He said as he raced outside up high into the air. I heard Lucy start screaming and I tried to shove the evil mages off of me but it wasn't working to well since I was on my stomach, with my arms pinned down, and there was so many. Then, all of a sudden, Lucy was silent, I tried to listen for her but I couldn't hear her. And I struggled even more to get up.

"Guys!" Erza yelled and started dragging the mages off of me.

"Get them off of him!" Levy yelled, punching a girl in the face. Soon enough, with everyone's help there wasn't as many mages and I used my head to push most of my body off the floor, getting on my knees and threw my wings open roaring, because now I was pissed off. Ryder had done something to Lucy, because I couldn't hear her at all.

"Natsu! Go get her!" Gray yelled at me, and he didn't have to tell me twice.

*Lucy! I'm coming!*


	19. Chapter 19

POV: Natsu

"Natsu! Go get her!" Gray yelled at me, but I was way ahead of him.

*Lucy! I'm coming!*

I ran toward the door and before I was even outside I was flapping my wings as fast as I could, to get to her. I followed her sent up into the clouds, and after that I lost her. The clouds were blocking my nose. I looked around as best as I could as I continued to fly up as high as I could and the atmosphere was so cold that even I was getting chilled.

*Damn I'm up high.*

Then I got hit by something. I turned to see Ryder there holding Lucy by her waist and she was knocked out, with a large bruise forming all on her left side of her face from her eye to all along her jaw, and even though she was passed out she was still shivering. And all I wanted to see was blood, Ryder's blood.

"Well look who finally showed up." Ryder said. And I glared at him, glancing from him to Lucy trying to find anyway to get her away from him. "Oh, is this what you want?" Ryder asked noticing. He pretended that he was going to drop her and I flinched. "Oh this is going to be fun." Ryder said smiling at me, and that only made my blood boil. And I growled at him.

*He's not going to think this is so fun when I'm shoving his head up his ass.*

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, and her eyes opened, and she looked at me. And then looked down at the ground, and her eyes widened as she started to hyperventilate.

"Oh, now I see." Ryder said smiling at Lucy. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Lucy looked up at him in fear, not knowing what Ryder was going to do next. He pretended that he was going to drop her again, this time to scare Lucy, and she yelped making me flinch that he was actually dropping her.

*This bastard!*

"I was right, this is fun!" Ryder said as he started laughing. Lucy looked over at me and took a deep breath, making me wonder what she was going to do. She nodded to me and then punched Ryder in the jaw, actually making him drop her.

"Go Natsu!" Lucy said as she started falling towards the ground. And with her signal, I lit my fist on fire getting ready to charge at Ryder. But before I could, he made his move.

"Ice Dragon: Roar!" He yelled downwards and it hit Lucy head on straight in the head and she started spinning head first. And what I could see of her was that she was passed out again. Then I charged at Ryder completely pissed off, and punched him in the jaw. And he backed up a bit, glaring at me.

*I've got to be quick.*

"Let's go." Ryder said, and we charged at each other. Ryder went to swing for a punch but I ducked and thrusted my foot into Ryder's stomach. He flew back a bit, and coughed a little. He then straightened his posture and threw his head back. "Ice Dragon: Roar!"

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" I yelled and our magic clashed together and fought for dominance so much that it exploded pushing us both back a little. The next thing I saw was Ryder coming at me and his fist was made of ice, and I didn't have time to move so he punched me in the face and I flew back a little and held the side of my face as it burned.

8What the hell is this?*

"You like that?" Ryder asked me as he smirked to himself. "That's something that Jose forgot to mention, I'm also an Acid Dragon Slayer." My eyes widened as he said that, and I realized that this is probably going to end up hurting a lot. Then he turned his entire body into frozen acid. "And the lucky acid of the day is, Fluoroantimonic acid. The strongest in all of Earthland!" He said like an announcer.

*Shit!*

He raced at me and luckily I ducked in time cause Ryder started throwing punches a little faster than I can handle while in the air.

*Double shit!*

I thought as I wasn't able to dodge in time for Ryder's punch and he punched me in the gut and I went backwards. And my stomach started to burn as well. But then I realized something.

*Lucy!*

I looked up at Ryder to see that he was about to hit me with another attack.

"Frozen Acid Dragon: Lance!" Ryder yelled and large shards of frozen acid came flying at me, I tried to dodge them but it was no use. My arm got scrapped and so did my leg, but that was about it, for my body. My wings, on the other hand, were what was so unlucky, the shards went right through and I yelled out in pain as my wings bleed and burned. "Yeah how's that feel? I bet hurts like hell, a lot like how it's going to hurt when your little blonde friend hits the ground." Ryder laughed and I clenched my fists tight.

*This. Ends. Now!*

I lit my whole body on fire and looked up at Ryder, glaring at him. He looked at me a bit scared, and I charged at him throwing as many punches I could and then he kicked me in the gut and then fired an attack at me.

"Frozen Acid Dragon: Roar!" He yelled and his roar hit me head on, and I had a hard time trying to stay awake. As the acid made me bleed and I had already lost a lot of blood.

*If I take another hit like that again, I'm done for.*

I looked up at him and tried to think of a way to beat him. But Ryder interrupted my thoughts as he punched me in the jaw and I held the spot that burned.

*I've had enough of this!*

I then closed my eyes in concentration and my body started to burn hotter, making the clouds around me to evaporate.

"What is this?" Ryder asked as he backed away a bit as my flames started to react with his body. My eyes busted open and I launched at Ryder catching him off guard, and started throwing as many punches, making cracks appear all over his body. After I thought that I landed enough on him, I backed up.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" I yelled and Ryder didn't have enough time to move and was hit head on. And apparently fire and his 'lucky acid of the day' don't mix very well because he exploded. And the large pieces of his body that was left, fell towards the ground. And I took a deep breath and looked at my wings. And they weren't exactly in the best shape. But then I remembered.

*Lucy!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Erza

We had just beaten all of Phantom Lord's members and they were all running and taking off down the road. And we all cheered in excitement.

"Hey!" Levy yelled getting everyone's attention and everyone looked at her, and she looked nervous.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" Gajeel asked her.

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?" Levy asked and we all gasped remembering that Natsu had gone after Ryder and Lucy.

"There!" Gray yelled pointing at the sky. Everyone looked to see that Lucy was spinning down towards the ground, at an angle.

"Where's Natsu?" Asked Mira, who was back into her regular dress, but had used up to much of her energy that she was about to pass out, and Elfman was holding her in his arms. We looked but we didn't see him, or Ryder.

"Erza you got this?" Gajeel asked me and I nodded. Then I jumped in the air only to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" I roared, as I sat up.

"Erza! Your wing!" Juvia yelled pointing at my right wing. I looked to see that it had a rather large tear in it from the small battle that we had just won.

"Shit!" I said as I stood up.

"But if you can't fly in your armor, Mirajane can't use her magic, and Natsu's not in sight. . . . . what's going to happen to Lucy?" Levy asked. Then the entire school took off running into the woods towards the area Lucy was heading for.

"Do you think we could catch her?" Gray asked.

"No she's too far away, we'll never make it in time!" I yelled and we all tried running faster then we got to an extremely large meadow in the woods, and Lucy was heading towards the other end of the field. But she was falling too fast and then what looked like blocks of ice started falling from the sky straight down and were on the path of landing on top of Lucy. And not far behind them was Natsu.

"Natsu go!" We started yelling, and we took off across the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Natsu

I broke from the bottom of the clouds and saw that the ice was soon to hit Lucy. I slammed my heels together and they caught on fire which helped give me a boost towards Lucy, but it wasn't going to be enough.

*Damn it. Hold on Lucy!*

I started to flap what was left of my wings and that helped me a little more but she was approaching the ground too fast. Then I got an idea. I spun around so I was falling back first tucked my wings in and threw my head back.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!"


	20. Chapter 20

POV: Gray

We weren't even halfway across the field when Natsu burst from the clouds, and there was no way we were going to make it to Lucy if Natsu couldn't catch her in time.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" We heard Natsu yell and he sped down at Lucy and the next thing we knew there was a large 'boom' and dirt went flying everywhere. We all stopped running when they landed cause the vibration it almost knocked us over.

"Lucy! Natsu!" We yelled and took off running once more. And when we got there, there was a large crater there wasn't anything there. But once the smoke and dust cleared in the very center was a red pile.

"It's Natsu!" I said and we slid down the edge of the crater, and walked over to Natsu who wrapped his body in his wings, ready for impact with the ground. I went to grab the edge of his wings my hand started burning, and I held my hand.

"What is wrong with Juvia's beloved?" Juvia asked.

"It burns!" I cried. Juvia then took some of her water and washed whatever it was off my hand, and chucked the water at the ground. And it started to eat away at the dirt.

"What the hell?" Gajeel said as we watched it burn a hole in the ground. Levy inspected it a little and then gasped as she realized what it was.

"Juvia wash Natsu off now!" Levy yelled and Juvia didn't hesitate to do what Levy said. While she was doing that we looked over at Levy.

"What is it?" Erza asked the question we were all wondering.

"I'm not sure what kind, but I'm pretty sure that it's a type of acid." Levy said, and then looked back at the small hole. "And since it's destroying the dirt like that, it's got to be pretty damn strong."

"And Natsu's covered in it." Juvia said, as she finished washing off Natsu and chucked the water somewhere away from the crater.

"That had to hurt." I said realizing there was holes all over his wings, and I grabbed the edge of Natsu's wing again and pulled it away from his body. And Erza pulled the other wing away from his body and underneath was Natsu holding Lucy in his arms.

"Thank Mavis, their alright." Mira said from Elfman's arms up at the top of the crater. We looked back at Natsu and Lucy, and Natsu slowly opened his eyes, and looked around at us, and then down at Lucy.

"You alright?" I asked him offering him a hand and he took it. I pulled a little, just enough so he could sit up. And he looked down at Lucy, who had a major bruise on the left side of her face and cuts and other wounds all over the rest of her body.

"What did Ryder do to her?" Levy asked nobody really and Natsu got up.

"We should take her back to the school, and Porlyusica can work on healing her." Erza said, and then looked at Natsu. "You too." And Natsu nodded as he made his way up the side of the crater with Lucy in his arms and we all headed back to the Academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Lucy

I slowly opened my eyes to see multiple pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"Well that's not creepy at all." I commented, and Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Mira, and Erza backed off.

"Sorry." Levy said as she realized that they were being creepy. And then Levy and Juvia helped me sit up in the bed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head and felt that I had a bandage wrapped around my forehead, and many other placed all over my body. Then I looked to see that everyone in the room had bandages on their body as well. "Oh no." I said as I put my hand to my mouth and looked at the bed sheets. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Erza asked. "For what?"

"For bringing my problems into your guys lives." I said not looking at them.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything." Gray said.

"But I did." I told them. "I should have never changed schools, cause now my dad knows that I'm here. And it's not going to be good at all." I said as I started to silently cry. Then I felt arms go around my shoulders and I looked to see that it was Natsu. "Natsu?"

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Mira said as she dragged everyone out the door and out into the Guild Hall, closing the door behind her.

"I'm -." I started to say but Natsu didn't let me finish.

"Don't!" Was all he said and looked at me, wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I told you not to be sorry about this before. What do you think I'm going to tell you now?"

"That none of it is my fault?" I said.

"Exactly." Natsu said, and he smiled a little at me and I hugged him. I opened my eyes, and all I could see was Natsu's wings and there was major holes and large bandages covering his entire body and wings.

"What happened?" I asked him. He looked at what I was talking about and looked back at me. "Did I cause that?"

"No, no." Natsu said. "You didn't do that, Ryder was also a Acid Dragon Slayer."

"And he was here because of me, so I did this." I said.

"No. Look at me!" Natsu said as I started to cry again and he made me look at him. "This is not your fault."

"It's kind of hard for me know that when I've been raised to think that it's my fault." I told him.

"And who told you that?" He asked me.

"My dad." I answered.

"Exactly, by the psychopath." Natsu said, and I laughed a little. "Now come on, say it."

"It's not my fault." I said looking at him and he nodded.

"There you go." He said and hugged me again. Then there was a knock on the door, and Master Makarov came in with Porlyusica.

"Natsu can you please give us a moment?" He asked him and Natsu went to leave.

"No I want him to stay here." I said.

"Are you sure? I'm about to ask you a couple of personal questions." Master asked me.

"I'm sure." I told him and Natsu sat next to my bed in one of the chairs.

"Well Lucy earlier today the school was attacked by Phantom Lord and Jose Porla said something that caught my attention." Master Makarov told me. "He said, and I quote, 'I know for a fact that he can show you a thing or two about hurting the opposite gender and he was talking about your father." Master looked up at me. "Is there something that I should know?"

*Crap.*

I looked down at the sheets and didn't answer.

"Lucy?" Master asked me. "Is there something going on at home that I should know about?"

"No." I said a bit to quickly.

"Lucy, I would like to know so I can make sure that you are safe." Master told me.

"I'm fine." I said still not looking at him.

"Lucy, I want you to look at me and give me a straight answer, and if you don't I'm going to call the police and have them ask you themselves." Master warned me.

"Like that's going to help." I said.

"Excuse me?" Master asked wondering what I was talking about. I didn't want to answer, but I looked at Natsu and he was already looking at me, and after a moment he nodded to me. I then took a deep breath and told Master and Porlyusica the whole story.

"You poor child." Porlyusica said after I was done. And now, all I could do was cry.

"Umm, Lucy." Master Makarov said getting me to look up at him. "I think you should go to the police."

"I can't, it won't help." I told him. "I've tried to many times and my father just tells them it's nothing." I said honestly.

"Well I know for sure that you shouldn't be staying at your house right now." Master Makarov said. "And until we can figure out what to do, I want you to stay with one of your friends and if needed you can stay here at the school."

"She's staying with me." Natsu said for the first time in front of anybody but me, and Master Makarov and Porlyusica looked at him in shock that he spoke. "I'm not expecting a no as an answer." Natsu told me and he squeezed my hand. And the first time all week, I felt happy, and hope.

"Lucy, are you alright with this?" Master asked me, still a little shocked that Natsu spoke.

"Yeah." I said answering his question.

"Well alright." Master said nodding. "Lucy, your father's away on a business trip correct?"

"That's right." I said confirming his question.

"Natsu, how about you take Lucy home so she can get her things. We never know when Jude is going to come back from that trip of his, and it may be best that he doesn't know why she's gone." Master suggested to Natsu and he nodded. And the two grown ups left the room. Everyone who was in the room before walked in and I wiped the tears off my face.

"Is everything alright in here?" Erza asked, she must have seen my motion.

"Yeah, just sorting somethings out with Master." I said and then smiled at them to let them know I was okay.

"And how are you feeling?" Levy asked me.

"I'm doing okay, master said that I should probably pack up my things." I said as I moved the sheets off my lap and swung my legs over the edge.

"Why pack up your things?" Gray asked.

"I'm temporarily moving in with Natsu." I said honestly and all of a sudden Mira got really excited.

"You're going to be living with Natsu?" Mira yelled as she started to, what looked like she was going to hyperventilate, while jumping in place.

"Easy Mira." Erza said as she sat her down in one of the chairs.

"I can't help it! First Natsu saved her life, then they're holding hands!" Mira said taking a breath and me and Natsu looked to see that she was right, and we pulled our hands away and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. "And now they're moving in with each other! By the way when's the wedding?"

"There's no wedding! And it's just for safety in case Phantom Lord tries to take me again." I yelled, only partly true, at Mira and she seemed to calm down in her chair, but that's probably only to start thinking about our fake wedding. "You're crazy Mira." I said as I got ready to stand up.

"Tell us something we don't know." Gajeel said as he leaned against the wall and we all laughed as I got up, only to land on the floor. Sorta, I landed on top of Natsu, who landed on the floor. That's when Mira stopped her wedding planning to start squealing at me on top of Natsu.

"I think I might need to get a restraining order on Mira." I said as Erza helped me up off of Natsu.

"We all do." Levy said and Mira glared at her.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked me as I sat on the bed again.

"My ankle hurts like hell." I said, and Levy left Mira's deathly glare to go get Porlyusica.

"What did you do now?" Porlyusica complained as she walked in and sat down in a chair across from me.

"I don't know I got up and practically fell on the floor." I said. Then she grabbed my ankle and examined it.

"You just sprained it." She said as she grabbed a roll of bandage off the bedside table, and started wrapping it.

"What the hell did I do to sprain my ankle?" I asked completely confused of how I did that.

"I was wondering the same thing." Mira said. I started thinking about it and then it hit me, and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel asked me.

"Remember when Jose grabbed the back of my hair and held me in the air?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

"What does that have anything to do with your ankle?" Juvia asked.

"I kicked him so hard in the balls that I sprained my ankle!" I laughed and everyone thought back to that moment and realized that I was right.

"Damn that had to hurt." Gray said, as he cringed to the thought of it.

"I got another ankle, want a demonstration?" I asked him and he backed away from me. And we all laughed at him. Then Natsu helped me up and my ankle didn't hurt to much now that I had pressure around my ankle. And Natsu started walking me home. Once we were outside and were walking down the street Natsu leaned over to me.

"Sorry I'm not flying us over there, I'm kind of on ground duty for awhile." He said gesturing to his wings.

"Oh that's alright." I said. "I think I've had my fill of flying for a little while." And after that we walked in silence, and once we got onto the dirt path I grabbed Natsu's hand and we walked down the path hand in hand.


	21. Chapter 21

POV: Lucy

"Well this is it." Natsu said as we walked up to a little cottage.

"It's a little small, don't you live with anybody else?" I asked him wondering.

"No actually I'm all by myself." Natsu said as he opened the door. But then I got attacked by something blue jumping at me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and dropped my bag that was on my shoulder and fell on my ass. I looked to see that the thing that attacked me was a little blue cat.

"All except Happy of course." Natsu laughed at my response to meeting Happy.

"Hi there what's your name?" The cat asked me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled again and backed up from it.

"Oh calm down Lucy." Natsu said as Happy jumped up on his shoulders and Natsu offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Happy this is Lucy, Lucy this is Happy."

"Hi Lucy." The cat said.

"It can talk?" I asked more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, he was a gift from my father before he left." Natsu said and we walked into his house. I walked in behind Natsu and let me just say, his place wasn't the cleanest. "Sorry it's a little messy."

"A little?" I asked him, and he laughed.

"Well I've never been one for neat." He said as he started moving something's off the couch. "You can have my bed." He told me.

"And where will you sleep?" I asked him.

"I'll take the couch." He told me.

"Oh no. This is your house, I'll sleep on the couch." I said as I sat down in the middle of the couch.

"And you are my guest, you can have the bed." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You tell me that I'm taking the bed one more time, I'm going to go stay with Levy." I told him, knowing he didn't want me to be anywhere else. He lost his smile and we stated at each other and I smirked at him.

"So stubborn." He whispered as he walked into what I presumed was his room.

"I heard that!" I said.

"And I don't care!" He said back, and all I couldn't help but giggle.

"You like him." I heard a voice say, and I looked to see that Happy was next to me on the couch.

"Shut up you stupid cat." I told him and he hopped off the couch, laughing. But he turned his head to look at me before he walked into Natsu's room. "You didn't disagree." He said and ran into the other room. I couldn't help but blush.

*Why didn't I disagree?*

"Here you go." Natsu said from behind me and I turned to see he was holding a few blankets in his arms. I took them from him and for a moment our hands touched under the pile. I placed them besides me, while blushing to myself.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Natsu asked me and he turned his head to the side a bit.

"For everything." I responded with a shrug. "Letting me stay here, saving my useless life." I whispered the last part.

"Your life's not useless." He told me.

"How'd you hear that?" I asked him astonished.

"I have dragon hearing." He said giggling. I thought about it for a moment, and then I remembered something.

"Oh my Mavis!" I said as I stood up.

"What?" Natsu asked me.

"I completely forgot about the essay for Weapon and Magic Defense!" I said, and Natsu looked disappointed.

"Ugh, homework." He groaned.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." I said. "How about we go get some dinner and work on it afterwards?" I suggested. And Natsu got a bit happier at the thought of food.

"Alright." He said and we left to go get food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timeskip: About an hour

We walked back into Natsu's house, laughing about our conversation.

"So Erza made you relearn everything?" I asked while giggling.

"Yeah, she practically tied me down to the chair." Natsu said. "That was back before the prophecy was translated anyway."

"What happened after that?" I asked him.

"They shut me out." Natsu said, opening the door and we walked into the house and I was greeted by a happy, well Happy.

"You guys are back!" Happy said as he jumped up into my arms. "Did you bring me a fish?"

"Right here." Natsu said holding up a small bag that held a fish inside it.

"Thanks!" Happy yelled as he vanished into another room, and the bag mysteriously gone from Natsu's hand.

"Hey!" Natsu called after the the little feline, and I laughed as Natsu took a deep breath. "So ready to tell me your magic?" Natsu said as he grabbed some paper, and we sat across from each other at the coffee table in his living room.

"Umm, not really." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "Is it okay if you go first?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said as I grabbed a pencil and paper to write notes down on. "What do I have to focus on?" He asked trying to remember.

"How about I just ask some questions for now?" I suggested to him. And after a moment he nodded his head. "What are some of your favorite spells?" I asked him.

"Fire Dragon: Roar, Fire Dragon: Iron Fist, and Fire Dragon: Wing Attack I suppose." He said and I wrote the spells down.

"What are some things that only a Fire Dragon Slayer can do?" I asked him.

"I can hold flames." Natsu said. "I can breath fire at will. I can walk through flames without being burned. I can catch my whole body on fire. I have Dragon hearing, which every Dragon Slayer has that. And I can eat flames."

"What do they taste like?" I asked, he looked down at his lap, in order to think of the closest thing he could think of that would compare to the taste.

"They taste like, strawberries and vanilla." He said.

"Strawberries and vanilla?" I asked him completely confused.

"Yeah, it's different for everyone, and to me it tastes like strawberries and vanilla." Natsu said shrugging. I started to think about what to keep asking him.

"Hmm, okay. What's it like to be raise by a dragon?" I asked, but he didn't answer right away.

"Awesome, I mean there's not a whole lot of people that can claim that they've been raised by a dragon. I mean there's Gajeel, but he's the only other Dragon Slayer I know about. Other than Ryder, but he doesn't matter now." He said smiling. I smiled too, as I thought about my next question.

"Why do you have horns, wings, and scales. . . . . but Gajeel doesn't?" I asked.

"It's called Dragon Force." Natsu said.

"Dragon Force?" I repeated.

"Yeah, for most dragon slayers they aren't able to achieve it. Like Gajeel, if he was able to go into Dragon Force, he would basically look like me. Except that he would only have scales on his body." Natsu started to explain.

"So he wouldn't have wings or horns?" I asked.

"No, he would only have scales and his strength and power would increase." Natsu said. "But that would only be for a short amount of time. While I have more power than he does, and I can use stronger attacks and fight longer, the entire time."

"Then why do you have them?" I asked him, pointing at him.

"Because Igneel trained me to be able to handle this amount of power." He responded. "That and Igneel gave me some of his power and strength to me, and that make it so I'm always in Dragon Force."

"If dragons can do that, why doesn't every Dragon Slayer have it?" I questioned him.

"Because only the strongest of each element can do that." Natsu said, sounding very proud.

"So Igneel was the strongest Fire Dragon?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Along with every other dragon." He said smiling. "He was the Dragon King." My jaw dropped.

"Dragon King?" I asked. Natsu laughed at my response.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why . . . . .?" I started to say but stopped. "Nevermind, let me think of something else to ask."

"What were you going to ask me?" Natsu asked putting his head in his arms on the coffee table and looked at me.

"It was nothing." I said shaking my head, trying to think of something else.

"Hey." Natsu said making me look at him. "You can ask me anything." He said, smiling, and I was silent for a moment.

"Why did Igneel cast that spell on you?" I asked him. "Why did he turn you into a discrete?" After those words left my lips, he lost his smile. "I'm sorry, I'll think of something else."

"No, it's okay." He told me and sat up straight. "To be honest, I don't know."

"Really?" I asked him.

"I had asked Igneel, but he never gave me a straight answer. He told me 'You are to do greatness in this world, and you will save those whom you care about, along with many others.' " Natsu said staring off into space as it looked like he was having a flashback to the day he first asked his father why.

"Where is Igneel now?" I asked him. He shrugged as he came back to reality.

"I don't know." Natsu said as he looked at me. And after that it was quiet for a few minutes between us. "Well how about we switch?"

"What?" I asked him.

"How about you tell me about your magic." Natsu said again, as he grabbed paper and a pencil.

"Umm." I said rubbing the back of my neck, as I got nervous of how he was going to take this information. "Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**POV: Lucy**

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for what Natsu was going to ask me about.

"Okay." I said and looked at Natsu. "Ask away."

"How many Spirits do you have?" Natsu asked.

"I have fourteen keys total, ten gold, four silver." I said plainly already wanting this to be over.

"Do all Spirits who are collected turn into keys?" Natsu asked me.

"No, it actually depends on that mage's personality, and most of the time they turn into something that's precious to that person." I answered.

"And keys are precious to you?" Natsu asked tilting his head a little.

"Not really, they just . . . . . . fascinate me." I said putting my chin in my hands and resting my elbows on the table.

"How so?" Natsu questioned.

"A lot like us humans, with something as simple as a word or even key, we can unlock the unknown." I answered staring at the table. "It only takes a small movement to open it, and when it's open, it's either the greatest thing or all hell breaks lose."

"That was deep." Natsu said.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Is that why you don't want to do this?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You don't want to tell me about your magic, and I know you probably don't want me to ask this, but why?" He said putting the pencil in his hand down.

"I just don't want you, or anybody else, thinking that I'm like all the other Celestial Mages before me." I said.

"Did they do something?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." I answered, nodding. "And it wasn't good."

"What did they do?" Natsu asked leaning back on the couch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how long ago, but there were dark Celestial Mages, who thought that it would be okay to just take a living person's soul. And make them a Celestial Spirit." I started to explain.

"You can do that?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I mean the whole reason Celestial Mages have come to be, was to give those who deserved it a second chance." I said standing up, not being able to sit down any longer.

"What do you mean a second chance?" Natsu asked me, and I started pacing back and forth.

"Celestial Mages can only get a new Spirit by claiming their soul before death does. At least that's what we thought before some Celestial Celestial Mages decided to experiment." I said, not wanting to say the rest of it.

"Before death? You mean like they have to die?" Natsu asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, they have to be dead in order for a Celestial Mage to claim a soul." I said. "The proper way, anyway." Then he got up off the ground and walked up close towards me and I stopped pacing and started stepping backward.

"So if you wanted to, you could take my soul?" Natsu asked and I looked at him. And then my back bumped the wall, and Natsu got really close to me.

"Yes." I said honestly.

"Would it hurt?" He asked me.

"I would assume that it would, your soul is being ripped out of your body." I said a little nervous, about what Natsu would think.

"Do you want to?" He asked, with no expression on his face.

"No." I said.

"Would you?" He asked.

"Never." I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I answered trying to stay calm.

"Just me?" Natsu asked. "Or everybody?"

"I guess it would depend." I said. "But most likely I wouldn't be able to do it."

"That's good." Natsu said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's good that you know that you wouldn't want to kill someone, no matter what they did." Natsu said. "And that you won't just do it for the fun of it."

"Of course I won't." I said, almost yelling at him. Natsu then went and sat on the couch.

"How have some of your Spirits died?" Natsu asked, changing the subject, and I felt a little sad.

"You're a pain in the ass." I said, and Natsu gestured for me to answer his question. "Well . . . . . . Loke committed suicide." I said quietly. "He jumped off a cliff, next to a waterfall."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"He felt responsible for a death of a really close friend of his. When all he did was get her a job, and then she was murdered during a robbery." I said and sat on the couch next to Natsu.

"That sucks." Natsu said.

"Yeah. But then there are the Gemini twins who were killed in a house fire." I said.

"Did any of them die peacefully." Natsu asked, and I thought for a moment.

"Crux died in a library." I said. "He fell asleep and never woke up."

"And he's the only one who died peacefully?" Natsu asked.

"Death's a bitch." Is all I said. "Is it okay if we stop talking about that?" Natsu nodded and started thinking to himself.

"Well, it's kinda late, how about we get some sleep?" Natsu suggested and I nodded. And then he walked towards his room where Happy was already passed out on the bed. "Night." He said.

"Good night." I responded, and Natsu closed the door. I laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket up to my chin hoping that I wouldn't have my usual nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Time skip: About Three Hours**

I sat up straight on the couch and was breathing heavy. I looked around the room to see that I wasn't in my room, but Natsu's living room. I took a deep breath.

_**'This is the third time.'** _

I slowly laid back down hoping that it would come back, but as soon as I was about to drift off back to sleep, I saw a flash of it and my eye flew open. I swung my legs over the side of the couch and sat up, holding my head in my hands.

_**'What is wrong with me?'** _

Then a thought came to me and looked over towards Natsu's door.

**_'Could I?'_ **

I wondered as I got up and walked towards the slightly cracked door, and opened it to see that Natsu was passed out on his side facing the door. I tip-toed over to his bed not wanting to wake him.

_**'Should I?'** _

I reached my hand out to shake him awake but stopped.

_**'No, I shouldn't.'** _

I turned around to walk back out the door into the living room, but a hand stopped me. I turned back around to see Natsu was holding my wrist and was looking at me.

"Natsu. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said as I tried to pull away, but Natsu held onto my wrist a little tighter, and he sat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. "I just had a bad dream." I tried to pull away again but he wouldn't let me go.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Did you come in here, to ask me if you could sleep in here?" He asked. But I didn't want to answer right away.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You can stay." Natsu said and I looked at him. "I don't mind."

"Thank you." I said and Natsu moved over so I could get in next to him. I laid on the very edge of the bed not really wanting to take up to much room and somewhat feeling awkward.

"Lucy?" I heard Natsu whisper to me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You're going to fall off the bed." He said. And I didn't really move, up until I felt his hand grab my waist, and I flinched. And then he pulled me more towards the center of the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Umm, Natsu?" I said.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked and that confused me. "You were screaming in your sleep earlier." I gasped.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. "I would have stopped."

"I tried." Natsu said. "But you wouldn't wake up, and then not long after that you would wake up on your own."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault. Most of the time we can't control what we dream." Natsu said. "What do you dream about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said.

"Well, you had a nightmare right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well sometimes if you talk about it, it can help you to get rid of it." Natsu suggested. I took a deep breath and turned over to look at Natsu and he was already looking at me.

"I dreamt about my dad." I started and Natsu's grip tightened around me. "And it was him killing someone."

"You don't know who?" He asked me.

"I couldn't see their face, but I do know that it was a woman." I said. "But then after he kills her, he comes after me and he chases me down an endless hallway. And then usually when he finally catches up to me is when I wake up."

"That's horrible." Natsu said and I looked at him. "But, you're here, in my bed, in my arms, safe."

_**'That sounded a little weird.'** _

"Okay?" Natsu asked.

"Okay." I said and nodded a little.

"Okay, now go to sleep." Natsu said and I closed my eyes, and Natsu pulled me in close to him. "You know Lucy?"

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"You smell like strawberries and vanilla." He said and I chuckled to myself. Up until I realized that, that's what fire taste like to him.

**_'That could just be a coincidence.'_ **

And then after multiple minutes when I was two seconds from falling asleep, Natsu leaned in towards my ear.

"I'll keep you safe."


	23. Chapter 23

**Time Skip: Two Days (Passed The Weekend)**

**POV: Lucy**

Me and Natsu were walking down the street towards school and I was more rested than I've ever been. Thanks to Natsu after I had fallen asleep with him, and telling him about my dream, I didn't have it after that.

"You know I never said this to you before, but thank you." I said not looking at him as we continued our way down the street.

"For what?" He asked me.

"For the last couple of nights, it really helped." I answered. "And to be honest, this weekend was probably the most sleep I've gotten in the last ten years."

"Really?" He asked and I looked at him and nodded. "Well, you're welcome to sleep with me again if it helps that much."

"Actually I don't think I will need to, because I think you were right about me talking it out." I said smiling a little at him, letting him know that I'll be okay.

"Oh okay." Natsu said and we kept walking down the street and straight into the school's gates. But Natsu pulled me to the side once we were in the school and I turned to him a bit confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I never asked you over the weekend, but why were you avoiding me last week?" Natsu asked me. I looked at him a bit shocked that he was asking about this like he was worried.

"Well after you finding out about my dad, I thought that you wouldn't want to hang out with me." I said.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" Natsu asked me.

"Because I'm so screwed up." I said.

"Luce, we're all screwed up." He said. "I'll see you in Weapon and Magic Defense."

"Luce?" I said to myself and he made his way down the hallway, and I smiled to myself for no reason.

**_'Did he just give me a nickname?'_ **

"Well, what's that smile for?" A voice said from behind me. And I turned to see the one and only she-devil.

"Mira . . . . please don't." I said as I looked up at the ceiling, already wanting her to leave me alone.

"Aww, come on. Just tell me why you're smiling, and I'll leave you alone." Mira said, insisting to gain some gossip.

"You know what? No." I said and started making my way down the hall towards my first class.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" She asked me as she was right behind me.

"I mean, no." I said turning to her before I walked into my classroom. "I'm not going to tell you everything Mira."

"Why not?" Mira asked.

"Because, where would the fun be in that?" I asked and walked into my classroom as the bell rang and I sat down next to Levy.

"Hey, so how was it at Natsu's house?" Levy asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I'm going to tell you and everyone else, exactly what I told Mira. No." I said.

"You told Mira 'no'?" Levy asked, a little worry on her face.

"Yeah." I said.

"I wonder how pretty your funeral's going to be." Levy said wondering to herself and I rolled my eyes, then the class started when Jason walked in.

"Alright, so before we begin, I want to remind you about your story that is going to be due in a few weeks." Jason said, and I gasped.

"You forgot about it didn't you?" Levy asked leaning towards me.

"Yep." I said.

"You haven't even started it have you?" Levy asked me.

"Nope." I said, and Levy laughed at me. "I'm screwed." I said as I put my face in my hands.

"You'll think of something, I have faith in you." Levy told me.

"At least someone does." I said.

"And one more thing that all the teachers are supposed to tell everyone is that there is going to be a prom, on the night of the last day of school." Jason said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"A prom?" Levy asked. "This is going to be so exciting."

"Yes it is, and to prove there's a reason for excitement, everyone must dress up with the theme . . . . Can anybody guess?" Jason started to say but stopped wanting to see if we knew.

"Fairy Tale?" I said jokingly.

"Yep!" Jason said. "In order to get into the prom, you must be dressed up like you just came out of a Fairy Tale."

"Good guess." Levy told me.

"So now, let's get going with class!" Jason said as he stood up and started writing on the board.

_**'A prom? This might be fun.'** _


	24. Chapter 24

**POV: Lucy**

Me and Natsu were sitting across from me and we were silently talking about our magic a bit more for our Weapon and Magic Defense essay. When out the corner of my eye I saw some people walking over towards us. It was Erza, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu." Erza said.

"Hey, guys." I said, waving at them.

"Umm, Natsu. . . . . ." Gray said.

"We came over here . . . ." Levy said unable to finish her sentence.

"We just want to tell you. . . ." Gajeel said.

"We wanted to apologize." Juvia said.

"We have treated you wrong ever since we were little because of what a stupid piece of paper said." Mira said, and everyone looked down at the floor.

"It wasn't right for any of us to do that." Gray said.

"It's like us as Fairy Tail, to do that to you." Erza said.

"So . . . . ." Levy said, but paused for a moment.

"We're sorry." They said all at once and I looked at Natsu who was just as shocked as I was, if not more.

"I will only accept your apology." Natsu said, shocking them that he talked to them. "If we can become friends." Natsu finished his sentence.

"Of course." Erza said. And everyone was now smiling. "Would you two like to come to sit with us?" I looked at Natsu and he looked at me, and he gave me a smile.

"We'd love to." I said, and we moved over to the larger table in the middle of the room and we sat down. We talked. We ate. And best of all, we laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mira said as it was about time for us to go to our next class. 

"What is it Mira?" Levy asked her.

"Do any of you guys want to help plan out and decorate the guildhall, for the prom?" Mira asked.

"Why do you ask?" Erza asked her, getting a little suspicious.

"Wait, don't tell me." I said.

"What is it?" Juvia asked me.

"You're hosting the prom aren't you?" I asked Mira.

"That's right." She said all happy-go-lucky.

"You know what, I'm in." I said.

"You're insane!" Gray and Gajeel said in union. Except for Natsu, since he didn't know how bad Mira could be.

"Well, it might be fun." Erza said.

"Don't fall for her spell!" Gray and Gajeel yelled at her, as they got worried and scared.

"I've read a lot of Fairy Tale stories, so maybe I can be a bit of help." Levy said.

"Not you to Shrimp." Gajeel said.

"Juvia believes we can make it perfect." Juvia said.

"This is going to be a disaster." Gray said.

"Or it's going to be fun." Natsu said, and then looked at Mira. "I'll help with decorations."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gray and Gajeel yelled, but Natsu ignored them.

"Well?" Mira asked looking at the two boys that were left, and the rest of us looked at them as well. I then noticed Gajeel glanced at Levy, and Gray glanced at Juvia.

"Alright fine." They said.

"Yay!" Mira cheered. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Or a complete disaster." Gray said.

"No, it's going to be awesome." I said. "I've got a feeling it will be a night to remember!"


	25. Chapter 25

**POV: Lucy**

"Natsu! Where are we going?" I asked while laughing, as Natsu dragged me down the hallway.

"You'll see." Natsu said. Then we walked out of the school and into the schoolyard. Then Natsu crouched down a little, in front of me. "Get on."

"Woah, woah." I said waving my hands in the air. "Natsu you know I'm afraid of heights." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu said standing up straight and turned to look at me.

"So why are you trying to get me in the air?" I asked him. He then walked over to me and we were only a few inches away from each other.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said a bit hesitant.

"Then you have no reason to be afraid." He told me and backed up and crouched down again for me to get on his back. But I still didn't get on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Flash Back:**

"I promise I'll keep you safe." Natsu whispered in my ear as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at Natsu's back and finally took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around Natsu's shoulders, and he scooped my legs out from underneath me.

"You ready?" Natsu asked spreading his wings open and the bandages fell off, revealing wound-free skin.

"No." I said.

"Well, too late to turn back now." He told me and got ready to take off.

"Wait, wait, wait! I change my mind, let me gooooooo!" I said but it was too late. Natsu took off into the air and I looked down at the ground as everything got smaller and smaller. I started to hyperventilate and was unable to look anywhere else but the ground.

"Luce." Natsu said getting my attention, and I was able to look at him still scared out of my damn mind. "You can't keep looking behind you in life, you have to look forwards at one point or another." And I followed what he just said to me, I looked out in front of us, and saw all of Magnolia. And I was able to stop hyperventilating.

**_'It's beautiful.'_ **

I then felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey." Natsu said getting my attention, and I looked at him as he looked over his shoulder at me. "No crying." I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." I said, wiping the tear off my face. "I can't believe I've been missing out on a view like this." I said as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You're not scared anymore?" Natsu asked.

"At least for the moment." I said.

"Well, now you can answer your own question." Natsu said. "What's it feel like to fly?"

"'It's not something that I can really explain. I believe that it's a different feeling for everyone.'" I said quoting Natsu. "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah yeah." Natsu said and took us a little higher. "Can I ask you something?"

"'You can ask me anything.'" I said quoting him again.

"Alright, enough with the quotes." Natsu said sounding a little annoyed, and I giggled a little. "Why were you so afraid of heights?" And then I stopped giggling. And I laid my cheek on his shoulder and tightened my grip around him. "Luce?"

"My dad." I said. "My dad used to drag me to the top of the stairs in the house, and then throw me over the edge of the railing. I was lucky I didn't have that much control of how easy my spirits came and went. One, or sometimes more, would show up at the bottom and catch me. Without them, I would probably be dead." I then started to cry a little and I tried to hold it back.

"Lucy, I promise one day, he will pay for what he's done to you." Natsu told me and I started to full-out cry. Then Natsu stopped fly and carefully moved me to the front of his body, So I was facing him. He placed his left arm around my waist and held my cheek in his right hand, wiping my tears away.

"But that's the thing." I said trying not to look at him but he forced me to anyway. "I don't know if I want him to." I said.

"What?" Natsu asked completely confused.

"I mean I want to get away from him, for good. But I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that I caused someone else pain." I said honestly. "Whether they deserve it or not."

"Lucy, if he is going to be in any kind of pain, I will probably be the one causing it. Along with every other member of Fairy Tail." Natsu told me. "Not you." I laughed at what he said, but I don't know why.

"That's another thing, I don't want them to know." I said.

"Why? Cause you're so screwed up?" Natsu asked me. And laughed a little and nodded. He went to say something but I didn't let him say it.

"I know what you're going to say, we're all screwed up." I said. And Natsu smiled at me.

"It's the truth." Natsu said. We both laughed a little.

"Why are you so easy to talk to?" I asked him.

"That's not a question you should be asking me, you are the only one who knows that answer." He said, both arms around my waist. And I think I did know the answer, but I didn't know if that was the truth or not. "Do you trust me?"

"I already answered this question." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah, but do you?" Natsu insisted.

"Yes." I said.

"How much?" Natsu asked.

"With my life." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Natsu Dragneel, I Lucy Heartfilia, trust you with my life! No matter what happens!" I said loudly, wanting him to shut up already.

"Alright." Natsu said. "Remember you said that." And then he released the grip he had around my waist, which was the only thing keeping me in the air.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I started falling. After a moment of falling, I turned so I was facing the ground. I then started gasping for air.

"Hey!" I heard someone say, and looked to see Natsu falling on his side with his head in his hand, as he looked at me.

"Natsu! What the hell?" I asked. He then flattened out in front of me and stretched his hand out to me. I took a hold of it and tried to pull myself to him, but he pushed me back so I was falling and our hands were connected.

"You said that you trust me." Natsu said.

"I kinda want to take it back now!" I yelled at him.

"Trust me." He said and he started leaning headfirst back towards the school at an angle. "Come on!" He yelled back at me.

"Asshole!" I called after him and took a deep breath.

**_'Okay, I can do this.'_ **

I leaned forwards and followed behind him and was soon next to him.

"See? You got this." Natsu said.

"Shut the hell up, and stop it." I yelled at him. He then took a hold of my hand and smiled at me. I looked forwards to see that we were extremely close to the ground, only about a hundred yards. "Natsu." I said warningly and looked at him to see he was still staring at me.

"Don't worry." Natsu said and quickly pulled me into his body. "I've got you." Then Natsu opened his wings and quickly landed with ease. And once my feet touched the ground I slapped Natsu's arms off of me.

"You're such an ass." I told him and grabbed my bag, off the ground and walked into the school, right as the bell rang, signaling fifth class was over. But before I could walk all the way into the guildhall Natsu grabbed my wrist, stopping me from walking.

"What did you think?" Natsu asked me.

"I think you're a dick." I said and walked over to a table, but I didn't summon a Spirit yet. "It was pretty cool." I said before Natsu walked down the hallway. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said and walked to class. I then summoned Loke for my lesson and when he showed up, he just kind of looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked him, not knowing if I wanted him to answer.

"What's up with your hair?" Loke asked and I pulled a small mirror out of my bag and saw that my hair looked like a rat's nest, time twenty.

"God damn it Natsu!"


	26. Chapter 26

**POV: Lucy**

I was walking alongside Natsu, quite quickly to where Natsu was practically running to keep up with me.

"Come on, are you still mad at me?" Natsu asked me.

"Yes!" I yelled at him.

"Why?" He asked like he was innocent.

"First, you flew me up into the air and made me realize that heights weren't that bad." I started explaining why I was pissed. "Then, you dropped me and then made me fall towards the ground like it was no big deal. And then." I said pausing a moment to catch my breath, and stopped walking to look at him. "You completely screwed my hair up." Natsu then examined my hair a bit.

"It doesn't look that bad." Natsu said shrugging and sounding like the little liar he was.

"Shut up." I said and started walking at the fast pace I was before.

"Oh come on Luce." Natsu pleaded. "I promise it doesn't look as bad as you think."

"It was the first thing Loke noticed, and asked when I summoned him." I told Natsu, and he just looked disappointed that I just proved him wrong.

"It doesn't look that bad, to me." Natsu said and we walked up to the front door of his house. Natsu quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

"Says the one who doesn't even brush his hair, in the morning." I said and was walked in behind him.

"That's not true, I brush my hair." Natsu said, getting a bit grumpy. I closed the door and Natsu sat down on the couch and patted Happy a bit, and I walked up behind him and ran my fingers through his hair. And they did willingly.

"What the hell?" I asked and I continued to run my hands through his hair. "How is this possible?" I asked completely confused. Instead of there being tangles, it was actually well brushed.

**_'So soft and fluffy.'_ **

"I told you, I brush my hair." He said and I looked at his face to see he had his eyes closed.

"Why do you look all relaxed?" I asked him.

"You are playing with his hair." Happy said. "It's an amazing feeling to have someone play with your hair, I should know."

"Hmm." I hummed thinking about why and how someone playing with my hair would feel nice.

"Have you never had someone play with your hair, just because?" Natsu asked.

"No, actually." I said.

"Really?" Natsu asked astonished. Then he leaned forward and patted the floor in front of him. "Take a seat."

"Why?" I asked as I walked around the couch.

"I'm going to play with your hair." He told me.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled at him. "You fucked my hair up enough today."

"Just sit." Natsu said looking a little agitated. I complained silently to myself but did as he told me to, and I sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, and happily sat on my lap and I patted his back. Then I felt Natsu's hands gently, and slowly run through my hair. After a while, I didn't really feel anything.

"I don't understand how this is supposed to feel good." I told Natsu.

"You don't feel it?" Natsu asked leaning forwards so he was looking down at me and I looked up.

"What am I supposed to feel exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know, Happy?" Natsu asked Happy for the words.

"It's like a relaxing . . . . . tingly feeling." Happy said shrugging.

"Oh, well I don't feel that." I said and looked down at my hands that were petting Happy.

"Hmm, well let me try something." Natsu said and I didn't look at him, just at my hands. Then his hands came into view and they went down and were lightly touching my wrists.

"Natsu, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes and relax." He said quietly in my ear. Then I closed my eyes and left my head hanging, as Natsu's hands slowly made their way up my arms and across my shoulders, and back down.

"Do you feel it?" Natsu whispered, and it made my skin crawl all the way up my spine. And I gasped at the feeling and I smiled.

"I think so." I answered. Then Natsu lightly dragged his fingers up and into my hair, right at the nape of my neck. I shivered at the feeling and leaned into Natsu's fingers as they tickled my entire body.

"Yeah, you are." Natsu said as he pulled his fingers out of many hairs.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Because I'm hungry." He said and I stood up, Happy in my arms.

"We ate not that long ago." I said and sat next to him.

"Luce, it's been hours." He said looking at me strangely.

"What do you mean hours?" I asked as I looked out the window and saw that the sun was nowhere in sight but the moon was high in the sky. I then felt my eye twitch in confusion. "How?" I whispered to myself.

"Time can really fly when you're relaxed." Happy said and Natsu walked over to the kitchen. Happy then sprung out of my lap and chased Natsu into the kitchen.

"I guess it can." I said as I walked into the kitchen, and moved a bunch of dishes over on the counter so I could sit on it. And I just kinda stared at the floor while Natsu dug around in the fridge and started pulling out stuff for sandwiches.

"You okay?" Natsu asked as he set the stuff down on the counter next to me and then handed Happy a fish.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Come on, what's up?" He insisted.

"I just feel like . . . . . something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Like what?" Natsu asked as he put his sandwich together, and handed me one, and I started eating it, still starring at the floor.

"I don't know. Just something really bad." I answered.

"Hey?" Natsu said bending his body over so he was looking up at me.

"Hmm?" I hummed and looked up.

"You're going to be okay." He reassured me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." I said smiling.

"It's kind of late. How about you get some sleep?" Natsu suggested. I nodded and went and got ready for bed, finishing off the last few bites of my sandwich. And when I walked out of the bathroom, Natsu and Happy were nowhere in sight.

_**'They must have gone to bed already.'** _

I then laid down on the couch and covered myself with a blanket, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**POV: Natsu**

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was still dark out and had a few more hours of sleep before school and I rolled over, and I was facing my door. I closed my eyes and was about to fall back asleep before I heard a noise.

_**'Probably just happy getting a snack.'** _

I then glanced down at the door of the bed and there was happy laying there fast asleep. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at the door, and saw that there was a little bit of light coming from the other side.

**_'Intruder?'_ **

I wondered as I got up, and snuck up to the door and slowly opened it, and peeked to see that Lucy wasn't on the couch, and I got a little worried. I then snuck out into the living room and looked around the corner to see Lucy was at the sink. And the entire kitchen was clean. I let out the breath that I was holding in.

"Hey." I said and walked into the kitchen, and over to the sink. Lucy jumped a bit and looked at me and I saw tear stains going down her face.

"Oh, hey." She responded and wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked me.

"No, you didn't." I said, knowing that I was looking at her with worry written all over my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." She said as she continued to do the dishes.

"Are you sure, cause that plate used to have paint on it." I said looking at the plate and saw that the paint, that created a design, was completely gone. Lucy sighed and put the plate down, and gripped the edge of the sink.

"I'm scared." Lucy said.

"Of what?" I asked and put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away from me and backed away from me. "Are you scared . . . . . . . . . . . . . of me?"

"No!" Lucy blurted out at me and a few tears started to fall. "I just . . . . . . I'm just scared of what might happen to everyone around me."

"What do you mean?" I asked her and carefully got closer to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she backed up, all the way until she bumped into the counter.

"Luce, now you're scaring me." I said, wanting to know what was wrong. She just shook her head and looked down as I stood in front of her. "Luce?"

"Natsu, I think I've seen the future." Lucy cried as she hugged me and started to full out cry.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I had another dream." She said and I felt her legs give out and we sank to the floor. "But it was different than my usual."

"How do you mean?" I asked her, feeling a little sad seeing Lucy in so much pain.

"We were all at the school dance." Lucy said and started sobbing again. "And we all having fun, and then my dad showed up. And instead of killing that woman, he killed everyone in the academy. All except me, he dragged me all the way up onto a hill and he forced me to watch the school burn."

**_'What the hell is wrong with him?'_ **

I hugged Lucy around the shoulders as she cried into mine.

"Lucy." I said getting her attention and she calmed down a bit with her crying in order to hear me. "It's going to be okay. He isn't going to hurt you, or anyone else. And it was just a dream."

"I know, it just really hit me hard." She said and hugged me a little closer.

"I can tell since you scrubbed the paint off the plates and the entire kitchen along with it." I said looking around the room to see that it was really spotless.

"Yeah." Lucy laughed and pulled away, and looked at her good work. "Sorry. Spetto always taught me when I was growing up that if I'm ever stressed or anything, to clean."

"And I can see you followed that." I said, and she punched me in the arm.

"Shut up." She said and I stood up and helped her up off the floor.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright, now come on." I said and dragged her towards my room.

"Wait, but I'm sleeping on the couch." She said trying to pull out of the grip I had on her wrist.

"Yeah, but you don't do well, sleeping by yourself." I said and laid down in the bed. And looked at her and she started to back up, and before she could say anything, I pulled her into the bed and covered us in a blanket.

"Natsu, I promise I'm okay now, I can sleep on the couch." Lucy said and started to push herself away from me.

"No, your sleeping with me tonight." I said and turned her over so she wasn't facing me, or fighting me.

"Ughhh." She groaned as she gave up. "Can I at least sleep without you cuddling me?"

"Why?" I asked. "You don't like my cuddles?"

"No, no. They're okay." Lucy said. "It's just it's a little hard to sleep with a human heater wrapped around me."

"Oh, okay." I said, letting her go and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Natsu." Lucy whispered before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Luce." I whispered back and did the same.


	27. Chapter 27

**POV: Lucy**

I woke up in Natsu's bed with the sun shining down on my face, telling me it was morning and we had to get ready to go. I went to move out from under the covers but something stopped me. There was something between my legs.

**_'What the hell is that?'_ **

I lifted the covers and saw that there was an extra foot in between my legs. I followed the leg that was attached to it to see that it was Natsu's. He was on the other side of the bed, more like about to fall out.

**_'He let me sleep without him snuggling me.'_ **

I thought to myself but then thought of something else.

**_'But why is his foot in between my legs?'_ **

I rolled my eyes and got up and out of bed. And walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. And after a while, I felt like someone what behind me. I looked and almost jumped into the stove at how close Natsu was to me.

"Dear Mavis!" I said as I held my hand to my chest. "Natsu you practically face me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He said and backed off a bit. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast burritos." I said.

"Cool." Natsu said and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" I asked, wondering if that had been my fault.

"No, I just want to go back to bed." He said and Happy came out of the bedroom, with the same look as Natsu.

"I agree with Natsu." The blue feline said.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him and he jumped at my sudden outburst. "You're a cat who can't go to school, you can go back to bed!"

"Oh yeah." Happy said as he remembered and walked back into the bedroom.

"Stupid cat." I whispered to myself, and Natsu just laughed at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said and stopped laughing and just smiled at me. I smiled back and finished making breakfast, and as I was wrapping my burrito after handing Natsu his and I was about to bite into it. "I have the same feeling you do." I froze where I stood, not taking a bite of my food.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"That something bad is going to happen." Natsu said. "I've kinda felt it for the past few days, but didn't really pay attention to it until you said it earlier this morning." I put my food down.

"I've always felt it." I said honestly as I stared down at my food. "It's never left, it just would get stronger every once in a while and then calm back down. But it's never truly gone away."

_**'I don't even feel like going to school now.'** _

Natsu spun me around so I would face him and held my shoulders tightly.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. I promise you'll be okay. And I know for a fact that me, our friends, along with the whole school, will make sure you are going to be okay." Natsu said. "Don't be sad. Or mad. Or even sadmad." I laughed at him.

"Okay, I won't." I said and Natsu smiled at me.

"You will get through this." Natsu said, and then he started pushing me towards the bathroom. "Now go take a shower you stink."

"Oh cause you're one to judge." I said and turned around to look at him.

"I don't smell!" He said.

"Yeah, you do." I said nodding. He then lifted his arm and smelled his armpit and after a moment he fell to the floor. "Told you." And then I went and took a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Time Skip: About an Hour**

"I still can't believe you did that." I said, angrily as me and Natsu walked down the hallway, towards our first classes.

"You're the one that left it on the counter." Natsu argued.

"Only because you made me go take a shower." I said.

"That's because you needed one." Natsu said.

"So did you." I pointed out to him. "Even then that's not a reason to eat my breakfast!" I yelled at him, pissed that I didn't get to eat this morning.

"Man, you guys fight like an old married couple." Gray said as he and the others walked up to us.

"We do not!" Me and Natsu yelled at him in union.

"Of you say so." Gray whispered.

"What did Salamander do anyway?" Gajeel asked as he put his arm on top of Left's head.

"Natsu ate my breakfast while I was in the shower." I said.

"Ooooh, Natsu. Never, take away a girl's food." Levy said. And me, Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Mira walked away from the boys. Me, Levy, and Erza went one way, and Juvia and Mira went the other way.

"Why, don't women belong in a kitchen anyway?" Natsu asked like that sentence was normal. All we all turned and glared at Natsu and he gulped. So did the other boys, they also back up and away from Natsu.

"What was that?" I asked as me, Levy, and Erza slowly approached Natsu. He went running away from us but was stopped by Mira and Juvia.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Mira asked with her sweet smile showing.

"Uh, uh, uh . . . . . . . guys?" Natsu said looking at Gajeel and Gray for help but they were long gone.

"No one can save you." All us girls whispered in union and all you could hear was Natsu screaming like a little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Time Skip: To Lunch**

**POV: Levy**

We were all sitting around our table as we ate and laughed at Natsu who had a lot of bandages wrapped around his body, from what he said earlier.

"Hey Shrimp, what you working on?" Gajeel asked me, as he leaned over and started reading what was on the paper.

"Don't read it!" I yelled at him and pushed his face away. "I'm about to be done with my story." Lucy then slammed her forehead on the table. And then proceeded to bang head on the table multiple times.

"I'm." 'Bang'. "So." 'Bang'. "Srewed!" 'Bang'. She said as she continued to bang her head on the table.

"You forgot again didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked up at me to answer before hitting her head on the table again. But before she could hit the table, Natsu placed his hand in between her forehead and the table, so she wouldn't give herself a concussion.

"Good job numbnuts." Gray said as he sarcastically clapped his hands.

"Shut up!" Lucy groaned and chucked a juice box at him. And Gray wasn't paying attention so the juice box hit him in the head, and since he was already leaning back in the chair he fell to the floor, and we all laughed. Except for Lucy.

"Lu?" I asked her. She looked at me. "You don't even have any idea what you're going to do, do you?"

"Nope." She said. "Well I guess, I'm failing that class."

"Oh no, you just got to find something interesting. And motivational." I said, Lucy looked up at me again.

"How?" She asked, and I had to think for a moment.

"What about reading over the story starters Jason gave us?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that's a start." Lucy said and sat up. But when she turned in her chair to rummage through her bag, she moved just enough for her bag to fall off the chair and onto the floor. Causing all of her stuff to go across the floor. "Seriously?" She said and got down on her knees and started picking her stuff up. Me and Natsu also got on the floor and helped pick up her papers. "Don't move." Lucy said. I looked up to see that she was talking to Natsu, and he looked confused as ever.

"What?" He asked Lucy.

"That book." Lucy said pointing at the book Natsu was holding in his hand. "Turn it over." Natsu did and on the front cover, it said, 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"What about it, Lu?" I asked her. She then looked from the book to Natsu and back at the book.

"I got it." Lucy whispered. "I got it!" Lucy then jumped off the floor and started dancing around.

"Wait got what?" Erza asked.

"I know what I'm going to do for my story!" Lucy said and shoved the rest of her things into her bag and took off down the hallway. "I'll see you guys later!"

"What was that about?" Juvia asked confused as the rest of us.

"I wonder what her story's going to be about." Natsu said.

"Oh, I think I know." Mira said as she sat back in her chair and smirked to herself.

"What do you think it's going to be about?" Natsu asked, and Mira chuckled to herself.

"Oh, I'm not saying." She said happy. "It would ruin the surprise."


	28. Chapter 28

**POV: Lucy**

I wrote. And wrote. And wrote. I wrote for what felt like hours and I just didn't stop.

"Hey." Natsu said as he walked into the Library and sat down next to me along with the rest of the gang.

"Hey." I said, not taking my eyes or pencil off the paper.

"Where were you, for Reading Class?" Erza asked.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Gajeel asked.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You skipped Reading Class." Levy said and handed me a couple of papers.

"I did?" I asked completely confused.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he and the other laughed a little.

"Congratulations Lucy, you're becoming like us." Gray said.

"Eeew. I don't want to be an ugly stripper." I said, and Gray just looked at me like I insulted his entire family.

"Shut up." Gray whispered, and we all laughed.

"So what's your story about?" Natsu asked and tried to look at it.

"Nope." I yelled and grabbed the stack of paper away from him.

"Aww, come on we can't read it?" Erza asked as she tried to reach for it but I moved the stack away, and she chased my hands to try and get the papers.

"No, none of you can read it." I said and put my foot up and used it to push Gajeel as he tried to grab for it.

"Oh, come on that's not fair." Gajeel said. 

"How is it not fair? It's my story!" I said as I dodged an attack from Mira.

"Can we at least know the name of the story?" Mira asked as she came at me again.

"No." I said. I turned to try and run away but tripped and fell to the floor, and then they all jumped on me and tried to tickle me into giving them the pages. "You guys are heavy!" I laughed as they all continued to tickle me.

"Then give it to us." Levy said.

"Never!" I laughed.

"Then we're not going to stop." Gray said.

"Love rival." I heard Juvia whisper, and I sweatdropped.

"Well how about this?" I said and they stopped to hear what I had to say. "If, and only IF, I win in one of the top five stories. I'll let you read it because if I do win, I'm going to try and publish it." They all thought for a moment and looked back and forth between each other as they thought about it. "Can you speed that decision up, I can't breathe." And then they got off of me and Natsu helped me up.

"Alright, but if you do win, we get the first copies." Levy said.

"I can make that happen." I said nodding.

"AND." Levy said. "We are to be the only ones that are ever signed."

"Alright." I said and rolled my eyes. We sat back down and I continued with my story. "And just so you know, if any of you are to read any of this before then." I paused a moment to point at the stack of paper. "The deal is off for all of you."

"That won't be a problem." Juvia said.

"I was talking more about him." I said and pointed at Natsu.

"What why me?" He asked.

"Because we're living together right now." I said. 

"Oh yeah." Natsu said.

"You better not try and read it." Levy said as she glared at him, and Natsu gulped.

"And if you do." Erza said, as all the girls except me surrounded him.

"You will see a glimpse of hell." Mira said. Natsu then started backing up and away from them.

"And do you know why women live longer than men?" Juvia asked.

"No." Natsu said as his back hit the wall.

"It causes the knives are located in the kitchen." I answered, and I could have sworn I saw Natsu's soul leave his body for a second there.

"He's never going to live that down is he?" Gray asked me.

"As long as me and the girls are alive, no way in hell." I said shaking my head. Then after Natsu passed out on the floor the girls just left him there and sat back down.

"So what is this?" Levy asked gesturing to the large stack of papers. Which was a good two inches high. "Half the book?"

"More like the first chapter and a half." I said.

"Holy shit." Gajeel said. 

"Oh, honey." Mira said, in her sweet mom's voice. "You're going to stress yourself out."

"Probably." I said. "But hopefully in the end it will be worth it."

**_'I hope.'_ **   
  



	29. Chapter 29

**POV: Lucy**

I wrote. And wrote. And wrote. I wrote for what felt like hours and I just didn't stop.

"Hey." Natsu said as he walked into the Library and sat down next to me along with the rest of the gang.

"Hey." I said, not taking my eyes or pencil off the paper.

"Where were you, for Reading Class?" Erza asked.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Gajeel asked.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You skipped Reading Class." Levy said and handed me a couple of papers.

"I did?" I asked completely confused.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he and the other laughed a little.

"Congratulations Lucy, you're becoming like us." Gray said.

"Eeew. I don't want to be an ugly stripper." I said, and Gray just looked at me like I insulted his entire family.

"Shut up." Gray whispered, and we all laughed.

"So what's your story about?" Natsu asked and tried to look at it.

"Nope." I yelled and grabbed the stack of paper away from him.

"Aww, come on we can't read it?" Erza asked as she tried to reach for it but I moved the stack away, and she chased my hands to try and get the papers.

"No, none of you can read it." I said and put my foot up and used it to push Gajeel as he tried to grab for it.

"Oh, come on that's not fair." Gajeel said. 

"How is it not fair? It's my story!" I said as I dodged an attack from Mira.

"Can we at least know the name of the story?" Mira asked as she came at me again.

"No." I said. I turned to try and run away but tripped and fell to the floor, and then they all jumped on me and tried to tickle me into giving them the pages. "You guys are heavy!" I laughed as they all continued to tickle me.

"Then give it to us." Levy said.

"Never!" I laughed.

"Then we're not going to stop." Gray said.

"Love rival." I heard Juvia whisper, and I sweatdropped.

"Well how about this?" I said and they stopped to hear what I had to say. "If, and only IF, I win in one of the top five stories. I'll let you read it because if I do win, I'm going to try and publish it." They all thought for a moment and looked back and forth between each other as they thought about it. "Can you speed that decision up, I can't breathe." And then they got off of me and Natsu helped me up.

"Alright, but if you do win, we get the first copies." Levy said.

"I can make that happen." I said nodding.

"AND." Levy said. "We are to be the only ones that are ever signed."

"Alright." I said and rolled my eyes. We sat back down and I continued with my story. "And just so you know, if any of you are to read any of this before then." I paused a moment to point at the stack of paper. "The deal is off for all of you."

"That won't be a problem." Juvia said.

"I was talking more about him." I said and pointed at Natsu.

"What why me?" He asked.

"Because we're living together right now." I said. 

"Oh yeah." Natsu said.

"You better not try and read it." Levy said as she glared at him, and Natsu gulped.

"And if you do." Erza said, as all the girls except me surrounded him.

"You will see a glimpse of hell." Mira said. Natsu then started backing up and away from them.

"And do you know why women live longer than men?" Juvia asked.

"No." Natsu said as his back hit the wall.

"It causes the knives are located in the kitchen." I answered, and I could have sworn I saw Natsu's soul leave his body for a second there.

"He's never going to live that down is he?" Gray asked me.

"As long as me and the girls are alive, no way in hell." I said shaking my head. Then after Natsu passed out on the floor the girls just left him there and sat back down.

"So what is this?" Levy asked gesturing to the large stack of papers. Which was a good two inches high. "Half the book?"

"More like the first chapter and a half." I said.

"Holy shit." Gajeel said. 

"Oh, honey." Mira said, in her sweet mom's voice. "You're going to stress yourself out."

"Probably." I said. "But hopefully in the end it will be worth it."

**_'I hope.'_ **   
  



	30. Chapter 30

**POV: Lucy**

I woke up, surrounded by nothing but warmness. I smiled and snuggled into it.

"Lucy, I know that I'm warm, but we have to get up." Natsu said.

"I should be telling you that." I said as I sat up, and looked down at him.

"Probably." Natsu said, and rolled over. I laughed and got out of bed walking into the kitchen, but before I could start making breakfast, I saw something on the counter. It was the pizza we were going to have for dinner last night. I opened the box and grabbed the biggest slice.

_**'Bless the Lord, this morning I feast!'** _

I took a big bite of the pizza right as Natsu came out of the bedroom.

"Woah, woah, woah, motherfucker what do you think you're doing?" Natsu said as he pointed at the slice of pizza in my hand.

"Umm, this 'motherfucker' is having a piece of pizza." I said as I took another bite.

"But I went and got it, I think I deserve the first slice." Natsu said.

"Too bad loser, I already started eating it." I said, as I went to the other side of the room, and sat on the counter.

"Fine, I'll just eat two at once." Natsu said and opened the box. "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked. Natsu then lifted the box to show me it was empty except for a few crums, not even any breadsticks. "I didn't do it." I said as Natsu have me an upset look.

"She didn't do it, I did." Someone said and we both looked to see Happy, with a big belly, and a happy look on his face.

"But I was going to have some of that!" Natsu whined.

"Well, it was good." Happy said and waddled out. More like rolled out. I looked at Natsu and saw that he was actually quite sad that he didn't get any. I then walked over to Natsu and placed the remaining half of my pizza in front of him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said and walked over to the bathroom.

"Thank you." Natsu said, and I stopped walking right in the doorway. And I couldn't help but smile to myself. Then I walked in and got ready for my shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Time Skip: One Hour**

"Hey, Natsu?" I asked, getting his attention, as we made our way through the quiet little town.

"Hmm?" He hummed back in response.

"Maybe after school, would you help me sneak into my house?" I asked not looking at him. But that changed when he spun me around to look at him.

"What?" He yelled. "Are you insane? Why would you want to do that?"

"It's because there's a dress that my mom wore when she was still alive, I want to see if I can find it." I explained.

"What for?" He asked.

"For the prom." I answered. "In order to get in, I've got to look like I just walked out of a Fairy Tale story. And that dress is the first thing I think of when some say Fairy Tale. Talking about books anyway."

"Why didn't you grab it before?" He asked.

"Well sorry, I didn't plan on getting all dolled up for anyone." I said putting my hands on my hips. And we were both quiet for a few moments. "So will you help me?" At first, Natsu didn't answer, but after a long and quite awkward minute, he nodded.

"Yeah, I will." He answered. I then hugged him.

"Thank you, Natsu!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he acted all annoyed. "But if there's any chance of getting caught by your dad, I'm grabbing you, and getting fuck out of there. And then your just going to have to find something else."

"Okay." I said, nodding in understatement.

"Do you even know where it is?" He asked me.

"Well after mom died, my dad had all of her things moved up into the attic." I said thinking back to right after mom died.

"And if it's not up there?" Natsu asked.

"Then I don't know." I said honestly, and we continued our walk to school.


	31. Chapter 31

**POV: Lucy**

Me and Natsu were approaching the backside of the house when I heard a loud 'thud' from behind me. I turned to see Natsu had tripped.

"God I don't know why I'm doing this!" Natsu groaned as he got up off the ground.

"Oh quit complaining." I said as I moved aside a bush and it opened to a small clearing next to my house and I looked up.

"But seriously, why did we have to do this in the dark?" Natsu asked, and I looked at him.

"It's not dark out yet." I said in an annoyed tone, and I looked around at the sky and saw that the sun has already set and the moon had replaced it. "Oh."

"Oh?" Natsu asked sounding a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit distracted is all." I said shaking my head.

"So how do you expect to get to the attic?" He asked me.

"By flying." I said, and looked at him and he looked shocked that I was willing to fly up there.

"B-but how are you going to get into the attic?" He asked still in a bit of shock.

"There's a door on the roof to get into the attic." I said. "Then we can get in, find the dress, and get out. Easy peasy." I said shrugging.

"You really want that dress don't you?" He asked as he walked over and picked me up.

"I would rather it be in my hands instead of my father's." I answered and Natsu spread his wings out and hurled himself off the ground and into the air. And it was a quick second later that we were on the roof, and Natsu set me on my feet. "I wasn't ready!" I yelled as I hit him.

"You didn't say if you weren't." He said shrugging.

"Jerk." I said. He laughed a little at me.

"So where's the door?" He asked.

"It's this way." I said and started walking towards the other side of the house.

"So what does the dress look like exactly?" Natsu asked as we carefully made our way across the slanted roof.

"You'll know it when you see it." I answered. "And be careful sometimes the shingles can come loo-!" I started to say but stopped as a shingle slid out of place under my foot and I started making my way towards the edge of the roof.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled out as he tried to stop me, but wasn't able to get a hold of me, and I slid off the edge but was able to grab ahold of the gutter, catching my fall.

"Natsu?" I called out as I looked down.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He yelled back and I heard him shuffling towards me. "Don't worry, I got ya." He said as he grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me up, back on the roof. Once I was back on the roof we were both on our backs, and I was panting out of fear.

"That could have gone better." I said.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "And what was that you were talking about, being careful?" I swung my hand to the side and smacked him in the face.

"Shut up." I said and got up, and started walking towards the door. "Now come on, who knows if anyone heard that."

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Natsu asked, as we approached the door and I kneeled down next to it.

"I don't know, and to be honest, I'd rather not find out." I said, and I pulled on the handle. But it wouldn't budge. "Damn, it's locked." I said.

"Don't worry I got it." Natsu said, and then kneeled down next to me and placed his hand next to the handle. And then the metal around his hand turned red and sunk down. After there was a hole in the door Natsu reached in and unlocked the door, making it so it could open.

"You couldn't just melt the hinges?" I asked.

"It's open, isn't it?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. "Ladies first." Natsu said and I climbed down the ladder and into the attic, I reached around until I was able to find the light switch and it lit up the whole room.

"Holy crap." Natsu said. We both looked around the room at all the old stuff that was up here. Pictures, old clothes, and boxes. . . . lots of boxes. "Are we going to have to go through all of this?"

"No, we just have to find the section that belongs to my mother." I said as I started looking around at the different things that were written in the boxes. Documents. Toys. Family pictures. I paused for a few moments and stared at the box, wanting to open it and go back to days, where I didn't have to worry about anything. But I didn't open it, I walked away and continued to look. After a while I finally found it. "Natsu." I said getting his attention. "Over here."

"All of this is your mother's?" Natsu asked after he walked over to me, and we looked at the small amount of boxes in the corner.

"I guess so. But . . . ." I started to say.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I know my mother had a lot more than just this." I said and started opening the boxes.

"So you think some of her stuff is around the house?" Natsu asked and opened a box as well.

"I don't know, I hope not." I answered and continued searching. After a while of looking, and going through every box that belonged to my mother. We found nothing.

"Damn it." I said. And sat down in one of the old chairs. And Natsu sat next to me.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, smiling at me. "I know you'll find something." I returned the smile. Then all of a sudden the door to get into the attic, from inside the house, swung open, and me and Natsu both stood from fright. And we both froze, as the footsteps came up the steps and a makes shadow cast across the wall, from the light downstairs. And then the person came into the attic.

"Spetto?" I questioned and the brunette turned to the sound of her name.

"Oh, Lucy!" She cheered quite loudly. "I knew I heard something up here!"

"Ssshh!" I shushed her, not knowing where my father was.

"Right, sorry." She said and walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Where have you been? Why did you leave? And who is this?" She looked around me at Natsu.

"Spetto this is Natsu, Natsu this is Spetto." I said introducing them to each other. "Spetto I've been living with Natsu for the past couple of weeks."

"You've been living with a boy?" Spetto asked, sounding a little excited.

"Not like that!" I said. "It was to get away from dad."

"Oh, does that mean . . . . he. . . . ?" Spetto started to ask but never fully finished her sentence.

"Yes, he knows." I answered.

"Oh." She sighed and looked a little sad, in fact, we all did. "So, if you left to get away from your father. . . . why are you back?"

"I'm trying to find something." I said.

"And what would that be?" She asked me.

"The dress mom wore on my sixth birthday." I answered as I hoped she would know where it was.

"Hmmm." Spetto hummed as she thought back to that day. "Oh! That dress!"

"Yes, that one." I said as I felt my hopes get higher and higher.

"Well I'm sorry dear, but your father got rid of most of your mother's things." She said frowning and my hopes dropped to the ground.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"But." Spetto said as she started to think again.

"But?" I asked.

"That dress was the only piece of clothing he kept of your mother's." Spetto said smiling and I smiled back as sighed out in happiness. I looked at Natsu and he was smiling as well.

"Where is it?" I asked her.

"That's the only thing." Spetto paused a moment, as she lost her smile. "It's in your father's bedroom."


	32. Chapter 32

**POV: Lucy**

_**'It's in your father's bedroom.'** _

Those words rang out in my head over and over.

"What?" I asked Spetto.

"The dress you're talking about, it's in your father's closet." Spetto said. "I remember from when I've put your father's laundry away."

"It's in his closet?" I asked her, not wanting to believe that he had it so close to him this entire time.

"Yes." She answered.

"Where is he now?" I asked her as I looked at the floor.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered, probably wondering what I was going to do next. And I was somewhat doing the same thing.

"He's in his office." Spetto said. "Why?"

"Because I'm getting that dress away from him." I said as I stormed down the attic stairs and towards my father's bedroom.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out as he chased after me. "Lucy are you insane?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Why are you so worried about a dress?" Natsu asked me.

"That dress meant a lot to my mother." I said. "I'm not going to let him hold onto it anymore. He doesn't deserve it."

"Why is it so precious?" Natsu asked as he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. "It's just a dress."

"No, it's not just a dress." I said. "It's my mother's wedding dress."

"Why would she wear it on your birthday?" Natsu asked me completely confused.

"Because for my sixth birthday present, I asked my parents to renew their wedding vows, because I wanted to see them get married." I said. I felt tears building up in my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling.

"But why is it so important to you?" Natsu asked.

"Because that was my last moment of happiness." I said. "That was the last day, me and my parents were happy." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Right before it all went down the drain!"

"But is this really worth getting caught?" Natsu asked me, understanding a bit more.

"It is for me." I said and walked down the hallway, not caring if Natsu was staying or not. And then I finally reached the door. My father's bedroom. I reached out for the door handle.

"I get it." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around, only to see Natsu, looking at me with a smile.

"Natsu?" I said and he continued to smile at me.

"I understand now." He told me. "You want to be happy with your family, but because you know that won't happen, you want to re-live that last moment." He said as he touched his scarf. "And since you can't do that either, you want to hold on to something that was a big part of it."

"Natsu." I whispered to myself again as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Go ahead, go get your happiness." Natsu told me. "I'll stand guard." I then hugged him tightly.

"I think I already have." I said and then burst through the door and closed it behind me.

_**'He's not as dense as everyone thinks he is.'** _

I then walked over to the closet and walked in, as I turned the light on. It was a huge walk-in closet. I looked around but didn't see the dress. But then when I got to the back of the closet in the corner, there it was on a mannequin. I walked over to it and touched the fabric, and smiled.

**_'Don't worry mom, I'll take care of it.'_ **

I then walked behind it and started unbuttoning the buttons on the back. And when I got in front of it and went to slide the dress up and over the mannequin, I heard the bedroom door opened.

"Lucy, he's coming!" Natsu said as he stood in the doorway, looking as if he just saw a ghost.

"Shit." I said and ran to the closet door and we went to leave out the bedroom door, but Natsu stopped me.

"He's too close, I can hear him in the hallway." Natsu said as he looked around and then started pulling me towards the balcony door and opened it. "We got to go out this way." He said as he went to pick me up, but I pushed him away.

"No, Natsu." I said as I looked at him. "I am this close to getting that dress." I said as I held my fingers close together to show him how close I was. "I'm not backing down now." I said and ran back into the room and closed the balcony door, locking it after I heard the click.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, but with the door between us, his voice ended up being muffled. I then heard the door nob turn ever so slowly, and I stared at it. And as it started to open I darted into the closet, turning the light off as I went, and hid behind the mannequin, that my mother's dress was being held up on.

**_'It's going to be okay. It's going to be, okay.'_ **

I thought to myself as I tried to steady my breathing. I heard some footsteps and then the light to the closet turned on, and I froze in place. After about a minute of rummaging around, I decided to peek and see if he was about to leave. But when I did he must have seen me because he looked my way.

**_'Damn, why did I have to look?'_ **

Footsteps approached me and I gulped and tried to call down my breathing. Then he stopped right in front of the mannequin, and I held my breath.

_**'Don't fucking move. Don't fucking breathe. Don't do a fucking thing.'** _

I commanded myself as a drop of sweat made its way down my forehead. Then I heard my father 'hmph' and then he walked out of the room, leaving the light on. Then after a moment, I could hear water start running, in the bathroom.

**_'Thank God.'_ **

I then quickly and carefully ripped the dress off the mannequin and placed it on the floor. I looked around and found one of my dad's clothes cover. And placed the dress inside it. I quickly zipped up the cover and ran out of the closet, and saw that the bathroom door was open, and my dad was standing in front of the mirror.

_**'There's no way he's not going to see me.'** _

I looked at the balcony door and back.

**_'Okay, one.'_ **

I looked at the balcony door.

**_'Two.'_ **

I looked a the bathroom.

**_'Three!'_ **

I then ran at the door and flung it open and ran to the edge of the railing, and climbed on top of it.

"Lucy?" I heard someone say. I froze for a moment and then turned to see my father was in his night robe. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking this, and getting the hell away from you." I said, standing up to him a little bit.

"You're taking that." He said pointing at the dress that was hidden by the cover. "And are going to get away . . . . by what? Jumping off the railing?" He stopped to laugh. "You're not going anywhere."

"Says you." I said. And I could see that it pissed him off.

"Get down from there, and get in here. I've got weeks of anger to take out on you." He said smiling as he could probably see that I was shaking with fear. But I didn't move. I took a small step backward, and my heel was off the railing. "What you think you're going to getaway? By jumping? You're scared of heights." But when he said that, I couldn't help but smile.

"No." I said. And my father stared at me. "I'm not." I then leaned back on my heels and fell off the railing holding the dress close to me. And after a moment, instead of my body meeting the ground, it met something else. Natsu's arms. And we started flying back towards his house, as my dad started screaming in anger at me and Natsu.

"Good job." Natsu said to me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You did good."

"So did you." I said.

"Why did I do?" He asked me and looked down at me, and I looked up at him.

"You helped make me look like a badass in front of my dad." I said and smiled. We both started laughing.

"Well, you were." Natsu said.

"Thank you." I said. "And, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Natsu asked me, as we got closer to the ground as his house came into view.

"For making you help me, even though you were completely against it." I said honestly. Then we landed and Natsu put me on my feet.

"I'll always be on your side." He said, and we walked into the house.


	33. Chapter 33

**Time Skip: Three Days**

**POV: Lucy**

Today was the day! The last day of school! And the prom was tonight! All the students were in the Guild Hall, as we waited for Master to come and tell us how the day was going to work out.

"Alright, you brats! Listen up!" Master Makarov yelled, getting everyone's attention, as he stood on the second-floor railing. "Before you all go to class, I have a couple of announcements! First, the volunteers for tonight's prom will not be going to their classes today and will be here to start the decorating! And lastly, there will be a contest at the prom! It will be for two people, a boy, and a girl, who have the best costumes! For example, a very realistic princess and knight! Or whatever the hell you brats have come up with! You don't get to sign up for it, there will be secret voters who will walk around and pick the best costumes! Understand?"

"Yes!" We all yelled.

"Good." Master said as he nodded. "Now go do something." He yelled and went back into his office and everyone headed to their first class.

"Alright, everyone ready to make some magic?" Mira said happily as she bounced around us. And me, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Erza stared at her.

"That's easy for us." Gray said. "You know since we're Mages."

"Shut up." Mira said glaring at Gray. "Now let's get started!" She said as she slapped and then rubbed her hands together. Then at the same time, we all groaned. But we got to work anyway. After a long while, we all moved to our own little thing around the room the boys were moving tables and chairs around the room. Erza and Mira were making food in the kitchen, Mira on snacks and entrees, Erza on desserts. Juvia was placing tablecloths on the tables that were set in their destination and placing small table decorations in the centers. And lastly, me and Levy were painting pieces of wood that were in the shape of castle walls and they would be surrounding the room later. To make it look like we were inside of a castle.

"Hey is anybody going with anyone?" I yelled asking everyone in the room, and my question made Mira poke her head out of the kitchen.

"I like where this is going." She said as she started smiling, up until Erza yanked her back into the kitchen.

"I heard Gray was going to ask Juvia." Levy whispered extremely quiet to me.

"Gray!" I yelled as I whipped my head in his direction. And when he heard me yell at him he froze.

"What?" He asked like he was innocent.

"Get over here!" I yelled at him, and he made his way over to me. "Is it true?" I asked him.

"Is what true?" Gray asked.

"That you're going to ask Juvia out to prom." I said a little loud, and Gray shoved his hand over my mouth.

"Shut your mouth!" He whispered yelled at me, and then looked at Levy. "I can't believe you told her."

"Hey just be glad I'm not taking this information to Mira." She said pointing at Gray with a paintbrush. And he shuddered. "Yeah, you're welcome."

"But still nobody was supposed to know that- EEEW!" Gray said and pulled his hand away. "Did you just lick me?"

"I sure did." I said. "But my question is, when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know." He said looking away. "I mean we're already going together because we agreed to have matching costumes, but I don't exactly know how to ask someone out."

"Do you want some help?" I asked him, getting the best idea of this century.

"As long as it doesn't involve Mira, sure." Gray said shrugging.

"Okay, but first. Hey Natsu, can you come here for a second?" I called out and he walked over to us, and I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Hold him." Is all I said and he nodded. "Hey Juvia!"

"What no! Are you insane?" Gray yelled but Natsu clamped a hand over Gray's mouth, and he held him down to the ground. And Juvia looked over at me. Along with Gajeel, Mira, and Erza.

"Hey, so I'm doing this for Gray because he's such a wimp!" I said. "But he wants to know if you'll go to prom with him!"

"But Juvia and Gray are already going together." She said, a bit confused.

"No, like go with him. As his date!" I said laughing a little. For a moment everything was silent and then Juvia blushed big time. And out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Mira passed out.

"Yes!" Juvia cheered and smiled like there was no tomorrow. Natsu then let go of Gray and he stood up shocked.

"Really?" Gray asked and Juvia nodded as she smiled. "That went a little better than I thought."

"You're welcome." I said. Then all of a sudden Mira sprang back to life.

"Oh my god! Did I miss it? What did she say?" Mira asked.

"I stand corrected." Gray said.

"You're welcome!" I shouted, at him and got Mira's attention. "By the way, she said yes!" I told her.

"I hate you." Gray whispered as he slowly backed away.

"Have fun." I said and Mira tackled him. To the ground, and she was hugging him, around the neck. Then he flipped me off. "You're welcome." I whispered to him, as he passed out.

"That was awesome." Levy said, while laughing. After a short moment, Erza poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Mira food is going to burn if you don't get your ass in here!" She yelled at the excited white hair woman.

"Oh shit!" She yelled and ran into the kitchen leaving the very unconscious Gray on the floor.

"Should we help him up?" Levy asked.

"Nah, just leave him." Natsu said as he started walking away. "He'll wake up soon." Then me and Levy got back to work with the sections of the castle walls. Then Gray woke up, screaming a little.

"Where did it go?" He asked as he looked around.

"'It' went back into the kitchen." Gajeel yelled.

"Shut up!" Gray whispered yelled at him. "It might come back."

"Luce was right." Natsu said. "You are a wimp."

"What'd you just say?" Gray said.

"I said you're a wimp." Natsu said and they started arguing with each other and was about to start a fistfight.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mira yelled as she came out of the kitchen and started placing plates of food on the table. "If you're going to fight, take it outside! And if any of this food is touched before tonight, I will cut you!" Mira said looking at the boys in specific.

"Yes ma'am." They all said. Then Erza came out of the kitchen and was holding a lot of plates of cookies brownies, and a couple of cakes, all being Strawberry cakes. But then she lost grip on one of the plates and it started falling for the floor. I dove for it and landed on my stomach, and was able to grab ahold of the plate and save the cookies that were on it.

"Nice save!" Levy said from behind me.

"No kidding." Mira said taking the plate as Erza helped me up. "And I think that deserves a cookie." Mira said winking and I took one off the plate.

"Alright Mira we're all done with the table and chairs, what do you want us to do now?" Natsu asked as they set the last table down and placed chairs around it, and then walked over to us. And tried to take my cookie.

"Gajeel go help Levy!" Mira instructed. "And Gray go help Juvia with the last of the tables."

"What about me?" Natsu asked, and I was able to hold him back and take a bite of my cookie.

"Well, I do have an idea, for something we could do." Mira said. "But only if you're okay with it."

"And what would that be?" Natsu asked, and stopped fighting me to share at Mira in suspicion

"Hang lights and decorations on the ceiling and walls?" Mira said smiling. "Cause you can fly."

"Ooooh." I groaned as Mira was straight up with her answer.

"Thanks for using me, Mira." Natsu commented. "Is that why you wanted me to join the volunteers?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Mira whined.

"Where's the stuff?" Natsu asked rolling his eyes.

"Over there." Mira said as she pointed at a couple of boxes. Natsu walked over to them. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said.

"Hey, how about you go help him." Mira suggested to me.

"Don't do that." I told her.

"Don't do what?" She asked.

"You know what." I said.

"I suggested you go help him because it's a little hard to hold a box and nail lights to the wall at the same time." Mira said putting her hands on her hips. "And since it's Natsu, he'd probably end up breaking them."

"I heard that!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry!" Mira said, and looked at me. "And thank you Lucy."

"For what?" I asked.

"You just gave me a reason to make sure your ass helps him." Mira told me and she shoved me at Natsu. Except when Mira pushed me, she was a little too strong on power and I was falling towards the floor. And the saddest part was, I lost a hold on my cookie.


	34. Chapter 34

POV: Lucy

I closed my eyes, but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Natsu had caught me.

"You okay?" He asked and helped me stand up. And then held up my cookie, which he also saved.

"I've been better." I said glaring back at Mira and she just waved innocently as she went back to the kitchen. And when I looked back at Natsu, he was chewing on my cookie. "You asshole, I was eating that!"

"Well, you shouldn't have dropped it." Natsu said, and I stuck my lip out as I pouted.

"Anyway, Mira told me to come over and help you somehow." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I heard." He said. "Is she having one of her devil moments?"

"Most likely." I said nodding. "So is there anything I can help with?"

"Well Mira had a good point, I can't hold the lights and put them up at the same time." He said as he looked at the lights and decorations.

"She was probably also right that you'd just fuck it up too." I said.

"Hey!" He yelled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what can I do?" I asked him. And Natsu thought for a moment.

"I got an idea!" Natsu said, extremely excited.

"For once?" Gray and Gajeel asked at the same time. Natsu glared at them.

"Hey! What did I say about fighting?" Mira yelled from inside the kitchen. Mira's yelling must have reminded them because all three of them stopped.

"Anyway, what's your idea?" I asked Natsu, getting his attention.

"Turn around." He told me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Just do it." He told me, and I did, a little puzzled. Then all of a sudden I was lifted into the air and I looked under me, to see Natsu had put me on his shoulders.

"Natsu, what the hell?" I yelled and everyone looked at us. Including Mira and Erza as they walked out of the kitchen to place more food on the main tables.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is the only thing I could think of how this could work." He said. I took a deep breath.

"At least I'm wearing pants today." I whispered and Natsu laughed a little. He then grabbed a box of lights and put a box of nails and a hammer in it.

"Ready?" He asked me. I tucked my feet under his arms and behind his back.

"Yep." I said and Natsu slowly flew up into the air.

"Lucy, I thought you were afraid of heights." Levy said.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Since when did that happen?" Erza asked.

"A few weeks ago." I said, as Natsu stopped and was floating in mid-air.

"You mean when Natsu took you flying over Magnolia?" Mira asked, and I looked at her as I felt my face heat up.

"Natsu took you flying?" Everyone but Mira yelled, in shock.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, Mira.

"I have ways." She said and went back into the kitchen.

"She's defiantly having one of her devil moments." I said.

"That's Mira for ya." Natsu said as he handed me a string of lights, a nail, and the hammer. And we started hanging the lights on the wall that connected to the chandelier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Skip: A Couple of Hours

"There!" I said excitedly, as I placed the last decoration on the wall around the stage. "All done!"

"Nice work you guys!" Mira said as she placed a punch bowl on the table. "It looks good."

"Thanks." I said as Natsu landed and helped me off his shoulders. "Except now I can't feel my arms." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs, along with Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Erza.

"I told you we could take a break." Natsu said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to get it done and over with." I said leaning my head back.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Erza asked Mira, as she joined us at the table.

"The only thing is put the walls up." She said motioning towards the extremely large pieces of boards, that were painted.

"Oh. . . . . . . . . . . . yay." We all said as we realized how difficult it was going to be.

"We should have waited to put the tables in place till after we put the walls up." Juvia said.

"That would have been smart." Gray said.

"Well, we've come this far. Might as well finish it." I said

"That's the kind of attitude I want to hear!" Mira said, as she stood up and walked over to one of the walls, that was laying on the ground. "Come on, the sooner we do this, the faster it'll be over." We then all got up and walked over to the same wall Mira was standing next to, while Erza changed into her Black Wing Armor, and her and Natsu flew into the air.

"One, two, three!" Gray said and we lifted the board into the air and over to its wall. We then placed one end on the ground, then Natsu and Erza took ahold of the opposite end and put it up against the wall, nailing it to the wall so it would stay up. We then spent the next hour repeating the process. And when it was finished, we all collapsed to the floor.

"Great job you guys!" We heard a voice and looked to see Master Makarov was walking over to us and was also looking around the room. "I can hardly tell this is a school's cafeteria."

"Thanks." We all said.

"At least we know it was worth it." Levy said.

"Speak for yourself." Natsu said as he still had a large bump on his head from Erza hitting him so much for screwing up. And we all laughed.

"Well how about you kids go home and get ready for the prom, it's only in a couple of hours." Master suggested to us.

"Oh shit." I said. "I forgot about that." And everyone laughed at me. But they didn't know why I had actually said that.

"Come on Luce, let's go home." Natsu said as he stood up.

"But I'm sleepy." I said. He then sighed, while smiling, and picked me up and put me on his back.

"See you guys later!" Natsu said waving as we walked out of the Guild Hall.

"Bye!" They all said as they started leaving as well. We were in the street, walking home and I had closed my eyes.

"You know I saw your reaction, right?" Natsu asked, and I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"When Gramps mentioned the prom." Natsu explained, he then looked over his shoulder at me. "I saw it." I just looked at him in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and put my head on his shoulder, But I didn't close my eyes. I just became sad.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said and we walked home in silence.

'He's right, I do know.'


End file.
